


A HTTYD CHRISTMAS VACATION

by harrypanther



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaos, Christmas, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypanther/pseuds/harrypanther
Summary: Modern AU. Holly-day story. Planning a big Christmas for friends and family in their new home goes wrong when everyone calls off. Undeterred, Hiccup and Astrid are determined to make it a special day for the kids…but the day doesn’t go without surprises…
Relationships: Heather/Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Ruffnut Thorston & Throk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Who can resist a Christmas story-and the holidays do bring out the best and worst in people. It will be no surprise that my favourite Christmas film is National Lampoons Christmas Vacation and that may have influenced this story a little. Enjoy and Happy Christmas, Snoggletog and Holidays to you all!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own How To Train Your Dragon. Rights remain with Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.

**ONE: Excuses**

It had long been Hiccup Haddock’s dearest wish to host the Annual Christmas get-together. In his childhood, he could remember those fantastic days at his parents’ house, his father loud and booming as he carved the turkey, the magnificent tree in the bay window, the sounds of friends and family filling the home with special memories. Even his mother’s total lack of culinary skill-which relegated her to opening the cranberry sauce and setting the table-never put a damper because she was an expert mixologist and her seasonal punch inevitably made the day run more smoothly. Or perhaps those days at University, where he and his flatmates had made a feast from a small chicken, vast amounts of sausages and bacon, enough potatoes and sprouts to sink a battleship and Dagur’s home brew which was enough to induce amnesia and a hangover that lasted to the New Year.

But life had moved on and things had changed. His mother was gone, felled by cancer and taken swiftly, despite her bravest struggles. His friends had drifted apart as well, busy with their own lives and families-as was Hiccup. Married to his childhood sweetheart, Astrid, and parents to two lively children-Zephyr and Nuffink-they had spent the last few years visiting her parents, hosting Stoick-Hiccup’s father-and keeping the children out of mischief. Their tiny townhouse had been unsuited for any sort of proper gathering but in the Spring, they had moved to the old farmhouse on the edge of town and had set to work fixing it up. And finally, they had the space and children of the age where they could finally host Christmas.

So Hiccup and Astrid had sent out invitations-verbal and written-to invite their friends and their families, Astrid’s parents, Hiccup’s widowed father and his best friend and Hiccup's godfather, Gobber Belcher, to a good old fashioned family Christmas. Hiccup and Astrid had followed up and received positive responses so they had forged ahead with the preparations, ordering a large turkey, a yak roast for Boxing Day, a whole bag of potatoes, huge amounts of vegetables, a giant Christmas puddingand lots of mead, ale and wine. Astrid had taken the time to decorate the house from top to bottom, with the centrepiece being a beautifully adorned Norwegian spruce in the living room and decorations hanging from the high ceiling of the entrance hallway and stairs. The den was warm and cosy and the dining room with its huge oak table had been cleared to fit in all the chairs needed to accommodate everyone for the Christmas feast.

In the rest of the house, bedrooms had been swiftly decorated and the couple had invested in some new linens and towels to make sure everyone was treated to totally fresh sheets. Every blanket they owned had been laundered and were arrayed on the beds, ready for use. The children had agreed to share Fink’s room for the duration because he had a bunk bed while Zephyr’s room had a single and plenty of room for a camp bed as well. The attic playroom had also been converted into a bedroom for the holidays and was extremely cosy. And Hiccup had spent a precarious Sunday afternoon, balanced on a ladder and ably helped by his children as he put up the lights, decorating the house. Astrid had made sure the two small firs in the pots by the door were swathed in lights and that the lights were even.

“A little more to the left…no too far…no up about half an inch…no, that looks stupid…can you move it back again…?” Hiccup bowed his head and counted to twenty. Much as he loved Astrid, she was something of a tyrant when it came to decorations and she had made him move this particular light five times.

“Are you sure this particular light needs to be three microns to the left, Milady?” he called down. She frowned and folded her arms. “As opposed to two microns?"

“I want these to be perfect, Babe!” she called back.

“No one will notice!” he reminded her. “In fact, I doubt they’ll even look up at them!” She glared.

“My Mom will,” she huffed. “She notices everything. You know she used to have a ruler and measured the distance of every single light from the next one to make sure the display didn’t look amateur…” Frowning, Hiccup swivelled on his step of the ladder.

“Really?”

“And she used to pick holes in the way I wrapped my presents,” Astrid revealed. “Especially if the pattern didn't perfectly match. Or the join wasn’t foursquare. Or I used a piece of sticky tape more than two centimetres long. Or…”

“So that’s why all the presents are wrapped in gold or red foil paper,” he realised, seeing his wife looking unhappy.

“Nothing I do is ever good enough for her,” she sighed, her shoulders sagging. Hiccup couldn’t get down the ladder quick enough, wrapping his arms around her and feeling her head rest on his shoulder.

“You are absolutely utterly perfect for me, Milady,” he reminded her. “I have never seen such beautiful decorations-and that includes the ones at your Mom’s. And you know why?” She looked up, big blue eyes meeting his emerald ones. “Because they’re yours. And you’ve put them up with love to make sure our family has a lovely home for our first Christmas here. No one could ever compete with that.”

“You sap,” she murmured, tightening her arms around his lean shape. He smiled.

“Your sap,” he confirmed. “Now shall we get the ladder inside?”

“Have you checked the bulbs?” she asked him anxiously.

“LED,” he said smugly. “No bulbs, much less energy usage, multi colour options and multiple function options…”

“Steady and warm white,” she warned him. “I am not having psychotic flashing in every colour under the sun…”

“Are you sure?” he teased her. “Because the kids were definitely voting for crazy flashing and chasing lights in red, green, blue, purple and gold…”

“Hiccup…” she said, giving him a glare and he chuckled.

“I surrender,” he smiled, releasing her. “If you wrangle the kids, I’ll start the hot chocolates.”

“What did I do right to deserve you?” she asked as he carefully collapsed the ladder.

“You gave a scrawny freckly clumsy fishbone a chance,” he told her happily. “And made me the happiest man in Berk.”

oOo

“So when are you arriving?” Hiccup asked Freddy ‘Fishlegs’ Ingerman, his best friend and business partner. They ran a small software engineering practice from cosy offices in the centre of Berk town. Large, nerdy and fairly timid, Fishlegs had been Hiccup’s best friend since middle school and the two had planned to work together since High School. Fishlegs had married Astrid’s best friend, Heather Oswaldson, and the couples were very close.

There was a pause and Fishlegs’s blue-green eyes guiltily looked down at his coffee, his thick fingers fiddling with his pencil.

“Um…” he said. Hiccup frowned and put his mug down, looking up and paying close attention to his friend. There was an unhappy look on Fishlegs’s round face.

“Fish?” he asked. The husky man covered his face.

“We’re not coming,” he said suddenly, his voice distressed. Hiccup stiffened.

“Fish?” he asked warily. Fishlegs looked up, his kindly eyes filled with guilt.

“I know we promised to come over for Christmas but I think there was a mix up with Dagur and Mala…well, I think Dagur forgot to tell Mala so she booked a cabin for us over in Caldera Cay for a traditional Yule celebration,” he gabbled. “So she and Dagur and little Dagny are going and they asked Heather and me and Heather said yes because she’s never spent Christmas away from her brother and then she remembered that she’d said yes to Astrid and…oh dear…”

A heavy weight settled in Hiccup’s stomach at the excuse and he tried to school his face to remain calm. After all, Fishlegs was his best friend and had stuck with him through everything-including the death of Hiccup’s Mom from cancer-and he knew in his heart that this mix-up hurt Fishlegs as much as it did Hiccup. Under his husky exterior and bouts of wild enthusiasm, Fishlegs was a decent and honest man and he would miss seeing his godchildren Zephyr and Fink almost as much as they would miss seeing them. Despite their best efforts, Heather and Fishlegs hadn’t been able to have a child so the couple were usually awesome godparents. But they would also want to see their niece…

“It’s okay,” Hiccup sighed, forcing himself to sound calm. It was a disappointment but what could he do? Heather wouldn’t come without her brother, Dagur and Fishlegs wouldn’t come without Heather. Another thought struck him. “Are Throk and Ruff coming withyou?” Throk Stern was best friends with Mala, Dagur’s wife and he always spent every major holiday with her since he lost his family early in life. Fishlegs looked guilty.

“I-I haven’t asked but I guess so,” he said quickly. “I mean, he wouldn’t spend Christmas without Mala any more than Heather would be separated from Dagur.”

“And as Ruff and the kids will go with him, I guess Tuff will as well?” Hiccup said slowly, imagining Astrid’s expression at being told that more than half of her guests had decided to all go elsewhere…including her best friend. Fishlegs had the temerity to relax slightly, as if he was off the hook.

“Has Tuff ever gone anywhere without Ruff?” he asked. Throk’s wife, Raquel ‘Ruffnut’ Thorston was inseparable from her twin brother Tommy (known to everyone as Tuffnut). They had never been apart even for a day and he had actually accompanied his sister on her honeymoon. No matter how he tried, Hiccup had never been able to get his head around the odd family dynamics but it seemed to work-for even though Throk was a stern and humourless man, he genuinely loved his wild Ruffnut and their twin children, Theodore and Letitia, and would do anything to make his wife happy.

“So I have to tell Astrid that Dagur, Mala, Dagny, you, Heather, Ruff, Tuff, Throk, Letty and Theo aren’t coming,” Hiccup said tonelessly. The other man caught an edge to his voice and cringed.

“Um…sorry?” he offered as Hiccup forced himself to nod. There was nothing he really could say because his mind was a mess at the moment.

“Okay,” he murmured. “Right-maybe we should try to finish the software patch for the logistics programme for Sven’s Viking Pizza before the holidays…”

The remainder of the afternoon was awkward, not least because Hiccup hadn’t brought Fishlegs’ and Heather’s presents with him as he was expecting to see them in a couple of days but the other man produced a large bag containing all the family’s gifts. It only reinforced Hiccup’s sense of hurt and betrayal, even though he knew that Fishlegs hadn’t caused the problem…but he had ample time to tell Hiccup and he had waited to the last minute. And honestly, what could Hiccup say? Fishlegs was his friend and business partner and having a blazing row would probably make Hiccup feel better but it wouldn’t change what Fishlegs had done and would make moving forward more difficult. They would need to discuss things soon-but not now, while Hiccup was feeling disappointed and fairly angry and very let down.

“I’ll give you your presents after Christmas,” Hiccup explained, trying not to fee guilty and telling himself the reason why they would be late to their friends was nothing to do with him as they closed down the office and locked up. “Obviously I had no idea what was coming so I still assumed you were coming over for Christmas and would have given them to you on the day.” Fishlegs gave a nervous laugh.

“Of course,” he said and gave a broad smile. “Well, give our love to Astrid. And I’ll see you after the holidays.”

Hiccup watched him lumber off, his bulky sheepskin coat, green fluffy knitted scarf and mittens familiar. And he counted to twenty because he really wanted to throw something at him. Finally he contented himself with a parting shot.

“Not if Astrid sees you first,” he muttered. “She’s going to be mad.”

oOo

“He told you when?” Astrid yelled. Hiccup winced as he hung up his coat, stowed his outdoor shoes and put away his messenger bag.

“Just after lunchtime,” he explained.

“Just after lunchtime on the twenty third…when he and Heather are supposed to be coming over tomorrow,” Astrid said shortly. “That’s pretty shitty. We asked them a couple of months ago and checked three weeks ago. Why didn’t they say anything?” Hiccup dumped his bag and wrapped her in a hug.

“I have no idea,” he sighed. “And Dagur and Mala and Throk and Ruff haven’t said a word…”

“That’s even worse,” Astrid commented bitterly. “Is that what our friends think of us? That we don’t deserve an explanation? An apology? Even timely notification? I mean, I wouldn’t have been happy but if they had said in time-when they booked the cabin-I guess we could have at least not bought all this food…” Hiccup face-palmed.

“Well, at least we have my family-and your parents,” he sighed as Astrid pulled away from him.

“Are we such horrible people that none of our friends want to spend time with us?” she asked. He shook his head.

“I don’t think so,” he sighed. “Maybe we pushed them? But they should have said no. We would have understood.” He gestured. “You’ve gone to so much trouble, Milady. I’m sorry.” She looked up and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

“Hiccup-I know this meant so much to you,” she sighed. “You always wanted to host the family Christmas and we have travelled every single year since High School to spend Christmas with someone else. For once, it would have been nice to repay their hospitality and have a special family Christmas at home.”

“Maybe next year…” Hiccup murmured, pulling away and walking towards the kitchen. There was a definite slump to his shoulders and she knew he had felt hurt by the careless disregard of his friends. She trotted after him.

“There isn’t going to be a next year,” she said firmly. “I’m not going through all this unless our so-called friends have the decency to apologise and guarantee they will come when they promised.” She folded her arms decisively. “And even then, they can wait. Why should they get another invitation when they let us down so badly?” Then she relented, seeing his face. “Babe-you are a really generous man and you forgive easily. I’m…not quite as generous…especially when someone hurts the people I care for. And I know this hurt you.”

“I thought that Fish, at least, would have told me before,” he murmured, sitting at the kitchen table and accepting the glass of wine that Astrid poured for him. “Maybe I was just too pushy and they didn’t know how to tell me…”

“Really?” Astrid grumped, sitting opposite him. “They’ve never had any problems in telling you anything before. I think it’s cowardly.”

“What’s cowardly?” The pair looked up to see the slender shape of their nine year old daughter, Zephyr. Very bright and inquisitive like her father, Zephyr had bright auburn hair and big blue eyes which she could use as appealingly as her mother.

“Uncle Fish, Auntie Heather, Uncle Dagur, Auntie Mala, Uncle Throk, Uncle Tuff and Aunt Ruff aren’t coming,” Astrid explained. “They told Dad today.” Zephyr slid into the seat beside her father and looked up at him.

“But they’re supposed to arrive tomorrow,” she said and then frowned. “They knew before but they waited to tell us?” Hiccup nodded. “So Dagny, Letty and Theo aren’t coming either?”

“I’m afraid not,” Astrid said quietly. Zephyr sighed.

“I’ll tell Fink he doesn’t need to hide all his legos,” she announced. “Theo always mucks them up. And Letty usually breaks at least one of my dolls.” She shrugged. “I’m sorry. I know Dad really wanted a big Christmas…”

And then Hiccup’s phone went off. He stared at it, seeing the face of his cousin, Simon ‘Snotlout’ Jorgensen displayed. With a shrug, he answered.

“Hi Snot-how are you?” he said. There was a pause.

“ _Hiya Hiccy,_ ” Snotlout announced brashly. “ _Got a bit of bad news. Dad has organised a surprise-they’ve got a chalet up in Winter Peak for them, sissy and I over Christmas. They only told me today. Apparently, Dad won the work lottery and he blew the lot on the holiday which is literally the nicest thing he’s ever done for his family! I’m really sorry but I’d like to spend it with them. I mean-skiing, y’know? Spending all day on the slopes and coming back to a prepared Christmas dinner. You don’t mind, do you?_ ”

There was a long pause and Hiccup gave out a long sigh.

“Not at all, Snot-that sounds wonderful. Why would you want to stay in icy freezing Berk when you could go skilling on Winter Peak?”

“ _You sure?_ ” Snotlout’s voice was hopeful but Hiccup shook his head.

“You have an amazing time and send me a picture when you get there,” he said. “Take care.” And then he ended the call. He looked up. “Snot’s not coming,” he told them plainly. “His Dad has organised a surprise: they’re all going to a chalet at Winter Peak for Christmas.”

“Ah.” Astrid’s voice was unreadable as was her face. Hiccup drained his glass of wine.

“So it’s just parents and Gobber,” he said and walked to the fridge. He returned to the table with the bottle and refilled both the glasses.

“Okay,” Astrid muttered through gritted teeth. “I can survive Christmas with my parents here. It will just be like those anger management exercises I had when I was a child…”

“Are you alright, Mom?” Zephyr asked in a concerned voice. Hiccup got up, poured his daughter a glass of milk and fished a cupcake out of the tin.

“Mom is a little stressed about your Gamma coming over,” Hiccup explained as his daughter bit into the cake. “Gamma tends to point out every little fault and doesn’t ever say _well don_ e.” Zephyr frowned.

“You always say _well done_ ,” she noted thoughtfully. “Even if Mom has to say we’ve done something wrong, she tells us what we did right and isn’t mean.” She looked over at her mother and something changed in her eyes. “Gamma is mean to Mom, isn’t she?”

“Sometimes,” Hiccup told her honestly. “I am telling you this because you’re a big girl now. I’m not saying it to turn you against Gamma because she is still your Gamma. You should still love Gamma because everyone makes mistakes. Fink still loves you…”

“Ew.” Zephyr’s response was automatic and her father managed a grin.

“…even though both of you say ‘ew’ when you mention it…despite you burying him in the mud pit when he was five or leaving him in that trap you dug in the copse at the back of Grandpa’s house…” Her eyes widened and then she sighed.

“Sorry.”

“Zeph-everyone does mean things sometimes,” Hiccup told her honestly. “But as we grow up, the most important thing is to remember not to be mean or cruel and to try to be kind to others if you can. And that’s like seventeen times more important when it’s family. Gamma kind of doesn’t understand that sometimes so if you see her being mean to Mom, go up and give Mom a hug or call me and I will…hug Mom. Or something.”

“It better be something,” Astrid murmured, a small smile lifting her lips. Her azure eyes almost glowed with pride. “You, sir, are a fine example of a father.” Zephyr chewed her cupcake thoughtfully and considered what she had been told.

“Can’t I just tell Gamma she’s being mean?” she asked. Astrid winced.

“You could-but then Gamma would probably shout and be mean to you-and I never want that to happen,” she said. “I can handle Gamma. And Dad certainly can.”

“Or something,” Hiccup murmured and finished the bottle of wine.

oOo

Christmas Eve dawned bright and cold and Astrid volunteered to go into town early to pick up the last couple of items. A storm was forecast for later and on Christmas Day so she wanted to be prepared, just in case. Zephyr and Fink both insisted on going with her, possibly hoping to see the decorations in Berk one last time before Santa visited. That was fine with Hiccup, who wanted to check the wood, oil and gas stores since he was concerned that they were a little isolated. They had a generator with enough fuel to run for five days and plenty of wood for all the fires and the range so they would remain warm and fed but the generator would only light the kitchen and keep the fridge and freezers running.

“Could you pick up a few more candles, Milady?” Hiccup called as he headed for the door, wrapped up warmly. She stopped, looking arresting in her white snow jacket, pale blue woolly hat, scarf and mittens and brown snow boots. The kids were dressed in warm brown snow jackets with knitted hats, scarves and sheepskin mittens. Both wore wellington boots.

“We’ve got over a hundred, Babe,” she reminded him. "And all those scented candles my Mom thinks are cute gifts. And then there are the birthday candles…”

“Trust me-I have a bad feeling about this,” Hiccup told her darkly. “A few candles more won’t hurt.” So she smiled.

“I’ll bring back plenty,” she grinned and left. So Hiccup sat back and sipped his coffee, chewing his list and sighing that half of the preparations he had made weren’t necessary since most of their guests had cried off. But he dutifully got up, collected the post, watered the tree and tidied up. As he watched, Toothless the cat wandered in. A rescue cat, found half-mauled by a dog with a damaged tail, he was a small cat, jet black and very fluffy with big green eyes and an incredibly cute face. However, he was full of cattitude and was immensely protective of his family, since Hiccup had been the one to drive off the junk yard dog intent on killing kitten Toothless. There was a pause and then Toothless appeared on the kitchen table, pointedly sitting just beside Hiccup’s mug of coffee and cleaning his face nonchalantly.

“Morning, bud,” Hiccup murmured and gently stroked his head. “Emerged once the army’s moved out, hmm?” The cat gave a tiny meow. “Yeah-well, the good news is that you are going to have more turkey than you imagine since most of the people we asked over have all called out on us. And no matter what Astrid says, it has to be my fault. I must have projected needy or ‘Santazilla’ or something to have scared them all off.” He sighed. “I just wanted everyone to have a great time together…and I guess most of them will…just not with us.” He leaned his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. “Am I really such a useless person that people who call themselves my friends don’t even feel the need to be honest with me and tell me they aren’t coming? That no one bothers to say sorry after accepting and calling out at the last minute?” He looked up and stroked the little cat. “At least I have you, Astrid and the kids. Unless you are considering jumping ship…?”

The cat gave him an offended look and jumped off the table, walking to the back door. Giving a wry chuckle, he scrambled up and walked to the door.

“Aha-so you are jumping ship!” he commented, opening the back door. A blast of frigid air washed over them and the cat cringed back, peering at the gloomy morning with big wet flakes of snow starting to fall. Delicately, he extended a paw and placed it on the snow that was piled by the back door. He froze and jumped back, shaking the paw in disgust. Casting Hiccup an accusing look, he walked pointedly to his little donut bed by the range and curled up, closing his eyes and burying his nose in his fluffy tail as Hiccup closed and locked the door. Absently, Hiccup bent down as he passed and gently tousled his ears. “Thanks, bud,” he murmured. “You always listen.”

He had barely sat back down when his phone rang and he stared at the smiling image of his father on the screen. A huge mountain of a man with greying flaming red hair, an enormous braided beard that a badger could easily get lost in and sharp grey-green eyes, Stoick was the opposite of his lean and lanky son but he was a good father.

“Hey Dad!” he answered.

“ _SON!_ ” Stoick boomed. Hiccup winced. Everything his father did was big, loud and brash. The former mayor of Berk, Stoick Haddock was well known and liked and though busy, he had always made time for his son. The two had become closer since Valka, Hiccup’s Mom, had died and Hiccup was looking forward to finally welcoming his Dad over for the holidays. “ _How are things?_ ”

“Just making the last few preparations,” Hiccup explained with a smile. “I need to get a few more logs in since it’s just started snowing and I don’t want anyone to be cold.”

“ _Good, good…always wise to be prepared,_ ” Stock commented, his voice thoughtful.

“So when are you and Gobber coming up?” Hiccup asked him cheerfully. “Astrid’s in town but I’m here all day…”

“ _Ah. That was the reason why I was calling, son_ ,” Stoick said and Hiccup sat down heavily, his stomach filled with lead.

“Dad?”

“ _Some of my pals from my army days have just arrived in town and they…and Gobber…want to have an impromptu reunion. I mean, I haven’t seen then for over thirty years but they’re a merry bunch and it would be good to catch up…_ ”

“And they are only in town over Christmas,” Hiccup said tonelessly. There was a pause.

“ _You’re my son and Fink and Zephy are my grandchildren,_ ” Stoick said gravely. “ _I want to spend Christmas with you…”_

“But this is a once in thirty years chance,” Hiccup realised. There was another pause.

“ _I’m upsetting you,_ ” Stoick said softly. “ _And I won’t ruin your Christmas. I'll let Gobber know I’m coming up. Better break out old Skullcrusher…looks like the roads are going to get bad quickly in this weather…_ ”

“No, Dad,” Hiccup said suddenly, wondering if he heard the wistfulness in the older man’s voice. “These are friends you haven’t seen since before I was born and Christmas is a time for family, friends and reunions. I can’t stop you from catching up with your old friends-it wouldn’t be fair.”

“ _But you have worked so hard for this Christmas…_ ” Stoick murmured. “ _And the kids…_ ”

“Tell you what,” Hiccup said quietly. “You make your way up here as soon as your reunion is over and come and see the kids. We’re here and will be waiting.”

“ _Son, I…_ ” Hiccup smiled.

“I’ll explain to the kids and we’ll keep you some turkey…if Toothless doesn’t eat it all…” he offered. “You have a great time and you can tell me all about it when you finally get here.”

“ _Son, I…_ ” Stoick repeated and then he audibly gulped. “ _I don’t deserve you,_ ” he added. Hiccup chuckled.

“You always said that family was important and that we should always be here with one another,” he reminded his father. “Say HI to Gobber for me. And Happy Christmas, Dad. Love you.”

“ _Love you, son._ ”

Hiccup stared at the phone and groaned. He looked over at the cat.

“Your portion of turkey just doubled,” he warned the dozing feline.

By the time he had filled every log basket in every room and lit the fire in the living room, he was convinced he must have angered at least three of the Aesir. He was feeling pretty down but at least he had Astrid…and Astrid’s parents were coming over. He gulped. They were the last people he would have invited up without other guests to dilute them but it seemed they were to be the family’s only Christmas houseguests. He wondered if his wife would divorce him before or after they carved the turkey for that.

It was snowing hard by the time Astrid and the kids arrived back. Zeph and Fink were sent in with the bags while Astrid ensured the SUV was reversed into the garage to make it easier to get out despite the snow. Berk was a land of inclement weather-the hardy inhabitants often joked that it snowed for nine months of the year and hailed the other three, that their balmy winters would give you frostbite on your spleen and that they had an extra season-Devastating Winter-which was like Winter on Steroids. Fortunately, the farmhouse had been built for Berk weather and was cosy and warm, with fireplaces in every room as well as excellent insulation and super central heating. Hiccup had made sure his home was warm and safe and he was already warming milk for hot chocolates when his wife walked back in.

“It’s chaos out there,” she reported. “I saw several women get into punch-ups over the last bag of satsumas and there was almost a riot when Sven’s convenience store ran out of Brussels sprouts. But I got that crusty loaf your Dad likes and cinnamon buns for the kids.” Then she smiled and winked at Fink. A sturdy lad only a couple of inches shy of his sister with wild blond hair and bright green eyes, he lifted a heavy bag onto the table. “Thanks, Finky.” Hiccup frowned.

“What is it?”

“Three hundred candles,” Fink explained proudly. “Zeph and I gathered them while the women were rolling on the floor shouting naughty words about the lack of satsumas.” He gave a gap-toothed grin. “No one noticed the lack of candles…”

Suddenly Hiccup sighed.

“I’ve got some bad news,” he admitted, decanting the warm milk into the jug and beginning to whisk in the chocolate. “Grampy Stoick called. Some of his old friends have come over for a surprise visit and he and Gobber are going to catch up with them.” He looked up at Astrid. “Old Army pals.” She gave a slow nod, chewing her lip. Since losing his wife, he spoken often of his army days and the couple knew how much those memories meant to him. “He sends his love and apologies and says he’llbe up as soon as they’re gone.”

Astrid nodded.

“I guess these things happen,” she murmured. “I have some news as well. My Mom called. She and Dad aren’t coming over. Apparently Fenrir isn’t well and my cousin Ida has ‘unexpectedly’ come over for the holidays. As if.” Her tone was scornful. “A sick dog and a cousin who must have been invited over instead of coming to stay with us? She could have just said she didn’t want to come.”

“But that wouldn’t have been how your Mom works, would it?” Hiccup asked dryly. “She arranged to not be able to come without having to do the mildly unpleasant task of actually telling you she doesn’t want to spend time with us.”

“And your Dad?” Astrid snarked, unexpectedly stung at the criticism of her parents-even though it was far milder than anything she would have said herself.

“He was going to come and let Gobber go to the reunion without him,” he replied, recognising her reply for what it was. “I talked him into going. After all, he and Gobber are almost inseparable since Mom died and he would regret not going. He hasn’t seen these guys for about thirty years while he can see us literally the day after they go home.”

“No one’s coming, are they?” Zephyr said suddenly, her voice sad. Turning round in shock, Astrid lifted her daughter into her lap as she sat on a chair by the kitchen table.

“Oh honey-I am sorry,” she said softly. Fink scrambled into the chair next to her and leaned against her. “I know Dad and I wanted to give you a big family Christmas at home for once. But sometimes, these things happen.”

“And sometimes, they are just people being mean and selfish,” the girl said in a hard voice. “They all said yes but when they got a better offer, they dropped us. That’s mean. And I know Dad was upset because none of your friends even bothered to tell you until yesterday. Even Auntie Heather.”

Astrid’s face hardened and her mouth thinned.

“Yes-Auntie Heather and I are going to be having a long and rather loud chat about that after the holidays,” she said in a furious voice. Three mugs of hot chocolate suddenly hit the table in front of them, whipped cream, grated chocolate and melted marshmallows all decorating the warm drink. The kids cheered and grabbed theirs while Hiccup sat next to his son and ruffled his already wild hair.

“I was wondering if I imagined asking them or just assumed they said they’d come,” he explained wearily, sipping his own hot chocolate.

“You gave them all written invitations at Thanksgiving,” Astrid reminded him and grabbed his phone, opening it and flicking through his voicemails. “Here…”

“ _Hi Brother! Just ringing to confirm me and Dagny and Mala-poos are really looking forward to coming up and seeing you this Christmas. Tell me if we need to bring anything over. See ya!_ ”

“Dagur didn’t seem to be ambiguous in any way, did he?” Astrid asked sharply and started another message This time, a female voice was talking.

“ _Hey Hiccy. Ruff here. Throkster, Tuff and the kids all say yes so I guess you’ll be seeing us on Christmas Eve. Looking forward to not having to cook for these gannets for once. So see you then and good luck!_ ”

“And Heather told me that she was looking forward to coming and was bringing Christmas toffee,” Astrid added. “You didn’t assume anything. You were badly let down…” Hiccup took a sip from his hot chocolate and then shook his head. He looked at his children, who were subdued and his wife who was looking fit to kill.

_I did this. I raised expectations and sold this huge family Christmas idea and now they’re disappointed. Helheim, I’m disappointed. But I’ll be damned before I let my kids have their Christmas ruined just because people who should know better let us down. Everything else can be sorted out later…but this is for them. It was always for them. Maybe I just forgot that. But no more._

“No,” he said calmly. “I planned a family Christmas and I have here all the people I care most for in the world. If our friends don’t want to share that with us, that is their decision-and their loss. But we will have a cosy and happy and fun Christmas here without them.” He shrugged. “Still going to have a massive turkey though because the only turkey we have is massive.” He tickled his son. “Probably as big as you, sport. Better be careful when Mom is preparing it or she may try to fill you with sage and onion stuffing instead!”

Fink squirmed and giggled, resting back against his father.

“You’re so silly, Dad,” he sighed. “Mom always uses sausage meat, onion and lemon!”

“You wish,” Astrid commented. “Last time I did it, I put frankfurters in by mistake…and lemon curd…”

“Bleurgh…”

“So no sad faces?” Hiccup checked. The boy turned and hugged him.

“Dad-you always make sure we have a fantastic time,” he said cheerfully. “And make the best chocolate.”

“Well, I learned from my Dad so one day, I’m teaching you,” he promised. Zephyr pulled a face.

“You’d better teach me as well,” she suggested. “Fink has inherited his cooking skills from Mom.”

“What?” Hiccup gasped and stared at his son. Fink grinned. 

“Sorry, Dad,” he said unrepentantly.

“And moving swiftly on…” Hiccup said with a despairing look at his wife. Astrid gave a smug smile and mouthed ‘that’s my boy!’. “…howsabout I make us all baked potatoes with tuna, beans and cheese?” There were cheers.

“Dad’s special tuna?” Zeph checked.

“Always,” Hiccup assured her.

“And Mom won’t be allowed to do anything?” Fink checked.

“I may be granted cheese grating duties,” Astrid reassured him.

“I’ll supervise you,” Zephyr offered with a smile as Astrid burst out laughing.

“Yes, Madame,’ she chuckled.

As the sun set and the afternoon wore on, they watched a Christmas film-Bilbo the Happy Elf, a perennial Berk favourite-and then they all made mince pies together. And then, after lighting the last part of the advent candle, they watched the Christingle service from St Hilda’s Church in Berk Town. Hiccup and Astrid got out the Christingles that they had prepared from instructions on the internet so the children could take part from home.

“Okay…so the orange represents…” the pastor said on television.

“The world,” the kids recited cheerfully.

“And the candle…”

“Baby Jesus, the Light of the World.”

“Fink, please try not to set your sister on fire…or the sofa…”

“Aww….Mom…”

“And the four sweets…”

“THE FOUR HORSEMEN OF THE APOCALYPSE!” Fink yelled.

The room fell silent.

“Er…what?” Hiccup asked in shock as the pastor continued in the background, largely ignored. Fink nodded.

“Famine, War, Pestilence, Death,” he said cheerfully. “We did them at school.” That had Astrid staring at the boy.

“You did what?” she demanded. “You’re six.” Fink grinned.

“Well, we do _Ragnarok_ in school,” he protested. “And I’m seven in February. So I looked them up. It’s pretty cool actually. Though I don’t think they have winged horses like the Valkyries…” Both his parents face-palmed.

“How did we get onto the destruction of the Universe?” Hiccup asked, bewildered. His wife gestured to the children.

“The apparently innocent Christmas tradition of Christingle and…Zeph? Where’s yours?” The girl looked up, the candle carefully placed on her plate, the sweets eaten and the rind of her orange lying in a big curl around the candle. She was chewing.

“Well, no one was paying attention so I ate mine,” she said. “Mom-can we have fruit salad for pudding?”

“No, not boring at all,” Hiccup murmured. “I think we may have some in the fridge. Astrid…can you put out that fire please?” Rolling her eyes, she swiftly doused the small fire by pouring Fink’s water over the area and his Christingle. “Right-toasted marshmallows and chocolate digestives over the fire…and some fruit salad. Then we can see how far Santa is-I’ve got the NASA website bookmarked so we can track his progress.” He paused to allow the shrieks to die down. “And then I think it’s time for a round of Monopoly.”

“I’m gonna bankrupt Dad,” Zeph said smugly.

“I’m going to jail!” Fink announced cheerfully.

“Probably for arson,” Astrid muttered. “Thor help me…”

But the evening passed in a flash with both Astrid and Hiccup bankrupted by merciless property tycoon Zephyr and the children very carefully prepared Santa’s snacks: a mince pie, a small glass of mead and a beautifully peeled and washed carrot for Rudolf. Once they had prepared the treats, they were actually asking to go upstairs and soon the children were in bed. And though they were excited, the fact they had been busy all day meant that they were tired enough to fall asleep almost immediately, allowing their parents to collapse on the sofa in front of the fire. Carols were playing quietly through the television and for a moment, everything was warm and peaceful.

“Is it wrong to be relieved that everyone has called off?” Astrid murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. “I mean, looking after them as well as the kids would probably kill me…”

“For what it’s worth, I actually agree,” he sighed. “I know the kids will be up at stupid o’clock so maybe we have a little time in front of the fire before we can deal with Santa’s snacks…” She snuggled against him.

“I take it I’m the reindeer?” Astrid teased him, her eyes closed.

“I can be Blitzen if you wish,” he offered. “And you can have the wonderful mince pie that Zeph and Fink have totally overfilled. I mean, it’s got a domed lid! I can put some squeezy cream on it to make it better if you want…”

“Mmm…that would be perfect, Babe,” she murmured. He kissed the top of her head and gently moved her onto the cushions.

“I’ll sort it out,” he said gently, banking the fire. He walked off, stretching tiredly and returned about ten minutes later with a fork, the can of cream and a tea plate. Then he brought the mince pie over, with the little glass of mead and the carrot. Gently, he squeezed the cream on top and handed her the fork. She looked up sleepily.

“Let’s share,” she murmured and rested back against his shoulder as soon as he settled down. Staring into the flames, he took a bite of the carrot. She was drooling on his shirt and he moved his head slightly to kiss her hair. She smiled but continued sleeping as he sat back.

“Happy Christmas, Milady,” he murmured.


	2. Arrivals

**TWO: Arrivals**

  
  


“MOM! DAD! Santa’s been!”

The ear-splitting yell was accompanied by the impact of two children hitting the bed simultaneously. The effect was instantaneous. Hiccup jerked and sat upright, blinking owlishly while Astrid snapped upright and grabbed her offspring by the fronts of their pyjamas, lifting them off the bed.

“SILENCE!” she hissed then released them, slumping back onto her pillow and closing her eyes once more. Hiccup pressed a finger to his lips.

“Shh,” he hissed. “No waking Mommy if you want to spend Christmas with all your limbs!” The kids cringed and silently got off the bed as Hiccup slowly clambered out of bed and shooed the children out of the bedroom. “Now shall we see what Santa brought?” Nodding urgently, they grabbed his hands and all but dragged him down the stairs into the cool hallway. Glancing through the window, he saw the snow was still falling steadily, the wind causing the flakes to swirl and pile up against the trees. And then they stumbled into the living room.

“Look,” Fink said in a hushed voice “Santa’s eaten the mince pie and had the mead and Rudolf ate his carrot.”

“Well, I guess he had a lot of work to do last night-what with all that snow making visibility very bad,” Hiccup commented. Then Fink squealed, his hand pointing at the window.

“Elf footprints!” he whispered in awe, his eyes round. Zephyr smiled and pointed to the fireplace.

“And glitter,” she added. “Santa was here.” Then they looked at the tree and-as expected-a large number of foil wrapped presents had been carefully placed around the tinsel-swathed bucket at the base. Fink froze, his mouth open and hands pressed against the side of his head.

“This is so AMAZING!” he announced and ran at the tree, mistiming it and skidding straight into the branches. Hiccup raced forward and managed to grab the tree before it went over, though the Nativity scene was sideswiped. Baby Jesus and a sheep ended up in the bowl of nuts.

“Whoops,” Zeph commented and fished them out. “I promise I won’t tell Mom.” Struggling, Hiccup managed to wrestle the tree upright, replaced the handful of baubles that had fallen off haphazardly and sighed as he saw his children each scoffing a chocolate novelty.

“Okay-one small present and one annual each,” he said. There were groans. “C’mon, kids-you gotta be fair. Mom wants to be here for you opening your main presents but you know she doesn’t do early mornings. Especially as she’s been working so hard to get everything ready for today.” The kids carefully sorted through the piles of gifts until they made their choices while Hiccup relaid the fire and lit it, then watched them open their gifts. Zephyr was sensible and generally ensured her brother behaved: Hiccup suspected that she no longer believed in Santa but she was playing along for her brother, for which he was very grateful. She had always been very protective of her brother and wouldn’t want to ruin his Christmas. He looked up and saw her inspecting him before she smiled and ripped the paper open on the parcel which contained the science kit she had asked for. Fink had roller skates which Hiccup instinctively knew would cause chaos. 

But he made sure they had a hearty breakfast and carefully fished our his gift for Astrid, which he slid under the tree as well. It was wrapped with green paper covered with glittery Rudolfs so it stood out a bit but he knew she would spot it. Then he let them play in their rooms as he had a quick shower in the family bathroom (to allow Astrid her sleep) and sneaked in for his clothes.

“Did they destroy the house?” Astrid asked in a tired voice.

“No-still standing…though we may have to move things from the hall to allow Fink to practice on his skates,” Hiccup murmured, leaning over to press a kiss on her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him.

“Oh no, Mister Skinny-you do NOT get away without a proper kiss on Christmas morning,” she said and looked up with desire in her eyes. They shared a passionate kiss and then she finally let him go. “And I didn’t kill the kids, did I?”

“Nope-but they may remember why you don’t wake Mommy early,” he explained. “Fink almost knocked over the tree and I think Zeph doesn’t believe in Santa any more but I haven’t asked and won’t.” She smiled lazily and stretched.

“Have you had breakfast?” she checked.

“Not yet,” he admitted. “I’ve prepped the turkey and he’s in the oven now so we should eat on time. And now you’re awake, I can make us scrambled eggs with smoked salmon and lemon mayo.” She sat up.

“Now that’s the reason I needed to get up!” she said and threw the covers off. “Is it still snowing?”

“Coming down steadily,” he nodded. “A good foot overnight.” She yawned. 

“Well, if the kids go stir crazy, we can send them out for a snowball fight or to make a snowman,” she commented as she got up and headed for the en suite. “I heard you have your shower, by the way. You are the sweetest, most thoughtful person I know.” He wrapped his arms around her.

“And you are the only woman I will ever love,” he murmured. “Happy Christmas, Milady.”

By the time Astrid had finished her shower and emerged, Hiccup was downstairs fully dressed (including his Christmas jumper, a fluffy snowman swathed in lights) and finishing breakfast. Astrid had got the kids washed and dressed so they were positively bouncing with excitement as the couple had breakfast and they had another snack (because a breakfast at six in the morning doesn’t last two active children very long on Christmas Day). And because Hiccup had prepared for a big family Christmas, he opened the prosecco and gave his wife a glass with orange juice added as she had her breakfast. He sipped his own and smiled as he saw her, chatting with their children. With her long golden hair loose over her shoulders, her blue eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed with happiness, she was exactly the young woman he had married and he fell in love with her all over again. Dressed in simple dark blue jeans and a dark red top with silver reindeer all over, she looked perfect.

“Have I got something on my face, Babe?” she checked, finishing her toast. He shook his head.

“Just thinking you don’t look a day older than when I married you,” he told her honestly. Her eyes lit and she smiled happily.

“You are the sweetest guy on all Midgard,” she told him honestly, staring into his wide emerald eyes. His dark auburn hair was tousled, framing his face and his smile was as lopsided and cute as it had been as that awkward teen she had fallen in love with. His skin was still pale with a few faded freckles and he had toyed with a beard but he had shaved it off in November for a bet and Astrid thought he looked younger for it. “Now it’s time for presents, I think!” She rose and ignored the cheering, helping Hiccup tidy up and check the turkey before they headed to the living room. The fire was dancing in the hearth and they settled down, watching the kids attack their presents. There were a couple of badly wrapped presents (from Fink) and securely imprisoned presents from Zephyr who was currently at the phase where she believed that Christmas wrapping paper worked better when wholly enclosed in sellotape. The kids had been saving all year because they had decided the previous Christmas that they would give their parents presents as well. 

Fink was ripping his way into the huge parcel that contained his new bike (in kit form that Hiccup, a talented mechanic as well as software engineer, could easily assemble) while Zephyr was carefully unwrapping her parcels in reverse by unfastening every single piece of sticky tape and folding the paper back methodically to reveal new karate kit as she had almost outgrown her previous one. She also got a new bike, for the farm had plenty of tracks suitable for the kids to ride safely while Fink got the new ‘Thorstein the Soldier’ action figure with a tank, winter gear, several rifles and alternate Viking outfit. He also received enough lego to built a new fort for his ‘Thorstein’ to play Ragnarok with his other action figures. Zephyr also got books, paper, a simple digital camera and a Mechano set which she thanked her parents for honestly. Fink gave the pair a hug and then stampeded up to his room to begin the battle.

“He’ll be gone for a good hour while he sets them up to destroy each other,” Astrid sighed as Hiccup handed her the little parcel.

“For you, my ferocious Valkyrie,” he murmured and watched as she ripped the paper away-Fink had definitely inherited his unwrapping gifts from her. And then she gasped as she saw a slim box from Tiffany’s. Her eyes flicked up guiltily. 

“Babe-you shouldn’t have,” she murmured but he smiled and nodded, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Yes, I should,” he said. “Milady-we have been married twelve years and those have been the absolute best years of my life. Please-open it…” Swallowing, her eyes shining suspiciously, she opened the box to reveal a beautifully worked white gold chain with an elegant pendant on it. Composed of a circle, it had four brilliant diamonds set into the coiled white gold and on the gold were the names that meant so much to her: Hiccup, Zephyr, Nuffink…and her own name as part of the circle. In the centre of the circle, held almost floating by almost invisible struts was a gleaming sapphire.

“Our family,” he murmured as he saw her blinking. “The people who mean most to me-and you.” She stared at it her hands trembling. “And you hate it. I’m sorry…” But Astrid looked up into his eyes and she blinked against tears.

“This is the most thoughtful, meaningful gift you have ever given me, my love,” she murmured, sniffing. “It’s totally beautiful.”

“May I…?” he asked and gently fastened the necklace round her neck. She sighed and smiled. Zeph looked up and gave a hopeful thumb’s-up. Hiccup nodded.

“Awesome, Dad-I told you Mom would love it,” the little girl said seriously. “Under her scary exterior and threats of limb removal for waking her up early, she’s a bit of a romantic. Like you.” Hiccup chuckled and accepted a very passionate kiss from his wife.

“I’m not even slightly scary but I am a romantic,” he confessed as Astrid reluctantly pulled away from him and pulled a gold foil-wrapped present from behind the couch. She smiled and handed it to him.

“I hope this is okay,” she said worriedly, her uncertainty very un-Astridlike. “It’s nothing compared to your magical gift…I mean, you are the best gift giver ever…but I hope you like it…” He carefully began to peel back the sticky tape and Astrid watched in exasperation as he methodically peeled the paper back. She fidgeted, folded her arms and tapped her foot. “Hiccup! For Thor’s sake! Open the damned present!”

He chuckled and peeled back the paper so her could slide a book out of the paper. He frowned as he turned it over to inspect it.

“I knew this was so important to you,” Astrid said quietly. “So I’ve been working on this since the summer…”

The book was bound with leather and featured an image of young Hiccup with his parents on the cover. Inside, there was the Haddock family tree-all the way back to Viking times. There were images of his forebears and little vignettes on them…until they reached Hiccup’s great-grandfather. Astrid had sourced ancient photographs and paintings to fill in the gaps…until he reached Hiccup’s immediate family. Then, the book became an album with hundreds of images, many of which Hiccup had never seen and had been supplied by Hiccup’s father, godfather and Uncle. The images continued all the way, including so many of his late Mom and of the children until the last page was a new studio picture of Astrid and the kids, taken three weeks earlier. He stared.

“Is it okay?” she asked. He closed it and flung his arms around her, almost crushing her, his face buried in her shoulder.

“Gods, I love you,” he said in a rough voice. “This is the most magical, perfect gift I could ever have received. I love you so much…” He kissed her urgently and Zephyr stared and then rose.

“Time for me to go and check on Fink,” she announced to no one in particular and then walked out. There was a pause.

“MOM! DAD! There’s someone at the door!” she yelled and stood on the bottom of the staircase, trying to peer through the snowstorm in the window. There was muffled cursing and the pair walked into the hallway to see a shape in the window at the very top of the door. Sighing, Hiccup unbolted the door and stared at a short, stocky shape wrapped up in multiple layers, his head wrapped in a winter hat with earflaps tied under his chin, mittens, three scarfs and a pair of crutches. There was a huge carrier bag at his side.

“What the…?” Hiccup exclaimed.

“Hiya Cuz,” Snotlout said, shivering. “Any chance of coming in? I’m absolutely frozen here.” Then he sighed. “I understand if you say no. I behaved like an ass but the chance to spend time with Dad…well, he’s rarely around since he got remarried and I thought…hoped, really…that we could maybe do some things together but…” He shrugged. “Obviously it didn’t go so well. So I am really sorry to have let you down and hope you will forgive me…”

Hiccup hugged him and gently pulled him into he hallway, then grabbed his carrier bag and a crate of beer resting behind him.

“What happened, Snot?” Astrid asked spikily. She folded her arms and eyed him up, recalling how upset Hiccup had been. Stocky and a head shorter than his lean and lanky cousin, Snotlout was unwinding his many layers of scarves, hats, mittens, coat, two sweaters and gilet. He gestured to his left leg, which was in a brace from the ankle to the knee.

“Never ever ever allow my Dad to organise anything…or if I am muttonheaded enough to be taken in, ask some very specific questions,” Snotlout told them.

“Such as…?” Zephyr asked, sitting on the bottom stair and taking a picture using her digital camera. Snotlout sighed.

“My step-Mom…Larissa…was there,” he sighed. “And my step-brother Ivar-who my Dad insists is called Fartlout. And he’s the most monstrously spoiled brat in the whole world. My sister Bente refused to come which I only found out when I got there so I had to listen to Larissa bad-mouth her non-stop. Then Fartlout sabotaged my skis and gave me a huge shove so I ended up shooting off the piste and crashing into a tree, about half an hour after starting. I spent all of yesterday in the hospital getting X-rayed and bandaged-and when I got back-by taxi since no one came despite my phoning them-they had already scoffed dinner and all I got was toast. No one wanted to spend any time with me and I realised that I was basically going to spend Christmas on my own, despite being with my family. And I realised too late who my real family was.” He looked up honestly. “I called Mom but she’s in Winnipeg with her wife and she has never once asked me to see her or meet her new partner.” He shrugged. “And Bente isn’t answering my calls either. I’m so sorry, Hicc. I was a muttonhead. And I can go-but I wanted to drop the kids’ presents off at least…”

“Wait,” Astrid said abruptly, her eyes thoughtful. “You’ve had a pretty miserable time.” Snotlout slowly used his crutches to fish up his discarded clothes and made his way to the cupboard, hanging them up. 

“I’m not going to be giving any yak rides this year-but my new girlfriend Mindy has taught me how to peel potatoes, carrots and parsnips so I am happy to spend my time working for my lunch,” he volunteered. “Look…I don’t expect anything…”

“But you will be getting something anyway,” Hiccup interrupted. “Snot-you’re forgiven because I know how your Dad is. I know how overbearing he is and that it’s almost impossible to say ‘no’ when he has decided something. But even I never thought he would be so heartless. Though Fartlout…” And he burst into laughter. Astrid was covering her mouth and trying not to laugh. Zephyr stared at them.

“Wait-we really have a cousin called Fartlout?” she checked. Snotlout nodded.

“To be fair, I had uncles called Griplout and Hedgelout,” he admitted. “My family is not very good in the naming stakes.”

“And I thought our family was bad,” the girl commented, pointing her camera at the three. “Budge up-I might as well use this." So Astrid and Hiccup stood awkwardly each side of the newcomer and smiled as Snotlout gave his cheesiest grin. Zephyr snapped the image. “For the next volume,” she said and then got up and trotted up the stairs.

Sure that the kids were okay for a few minutes, Hiccup threw another couple of logs on the fire in the living room them followed the other adults to the kitchen, resting Snotlout’s crate of ‘Startled Sheep’ beer in the utility room. He brought one bottle out and poured it for his cousin, who was already commandeering a peeler and beginning on the potatoes.

“I can head home once the storm dies down,” Snotlout volunteered honestly. “I’m not the most mobile.” Hiccup stared at him and then nodded.

“That’s why we’re putting you in the Den.” he said. “The sofa in there is a sofa-bed so Astrid or I can make it up. And it backs onto the range so it’s always warm in there. And it’s just through there…” He pointed to the door next to the utility. “So no stairs.” Snotlout stared at the table for a moment and blinked.

“You know, you’re the best person I know and I really don’t deserve you,” he mumbled.

“Possibly not,” Astrid told him. “But you got us anyway. And what you did hurt Hiccup but if he’s willing to forgive you…then so am I.” Snotlout looked up and his clear blue eyes were misty.

“I really don’t deserve it,” he mumbled and then he frowned, looking around. “It’s pretty quiet. Where is everyone?” Hiccup winced and took a swig of Snotlout’s beer.

“Everyone cancelled,” he said baldly and then he forced a small smile onto his face. “So we were having a small family Christmas rather than a big one.” Snotlout looked stricken.

“Gods, I’m sorry,” he said in shock. “You should have said. I could’ve told Dad where to go because where has he been when things have really gone south? Nowhere. You and Astrid helped me through the divorce and all that unpleasantness while he was just parading his new woman and Mom upped and left for Canada…” He winced. “I am sorry.”

“It’s in the past,” Hiccup decided. “You’re family and let’s be honest…Christmas with your Dad is no picnic.” Then he grinned. “Though you are going to have to peel a lot of spuds because you’re here now.” Grinning and moving his braced leg to ease a cramp, Snotlout threw a salute.

“Yessir!” he grinned as there was a hammering on the door followed by an urgent ringing of the doorbell. Frowning, Hiccup rose and walked out into the Hallway. Fink poked his head through the bannisters as Hiccup opened the door cautiously and a blast of arctic air rolled in with a flurry of snowflakes.

“SON!” a voice bellowed and Hiccup gave a double-take at the wrapped-up shape facing him. Another shape almost as big shuffled behind him.

“Dad? Gobber? What are you doing here?” he asked in shock. Stoick huddled into the doorway, snow liberally dusting his white-streaked flaming red hair.

“Well, you said we could come up once we had finished the reunion,” the big man said, his shoulders hunched against the arctic blast. Hiccup pulled him in and ushered Gobber in as well, helping them with their bags and slamming the door closed against the weather. 

“But this soon…?” Hiccup checked. Gobber gave a sour expression. He was a solid round man with a prosthetic right foot and left hand from injuries sustained in the service of his country. Piercing blue eyes were scornful as he brushed ice from his long braided blond moustache.

“I think we’d forgotten why we never went to any reunions and didn’t break any sweats to catch up with those guys,” he grumbled. “Bunch o’ freeloaders.”

“I think they expected us to host them, put them up and pay for everything,” Stoick put in, his tone a little distant. “I guess they knew that I had been mayor and assumed I would be able to just snap my fingers and lay everything on. They didn’t like the fact that I insisted we all paid for our tabs fairly.”

“And they seemed to be fishing for financial help,” Gobber added. He sighed and looked over at Stoick, seeing his old friend looking sad. “When we said we couldn’t lend them any money, it went downhill. So we sent them off to their next sucker…though I saw them heading for Phlegma’s Bar…and we came up here. If you’ll have us, of course…?” 

“Grampy Stoick! Unca Gobber!” Fink yelled and flung himself down the stairs. Stoick caught his grandson and swung him round until he was dizzy.

“If he’s sick, you can clean it up,” Astrid noted shortly from the kitchen door.

“Right ye are, lass,” Stoick grinned.

“Whose is the car parked under the tree?” Gobber asked. “Yer Dad told me that everyone else called out…”

“Snotlout,” Hiccup explained, carrying their bags to the bottom of the stairs and resting the bags of presents by the living room door. “Spending the holiday with his Dad and new family didn’t go so well.”

“Aye, well Spitelout isn’t the most thoughtful of hosts,’ Stoick muttered. “I’m sorry Snot didn’t have a good time with them. It’s sad when families can’t be together-especially if the family is too muttonheaded to see what Christmas is all about…” He rested Fink on the ground and he immediately attacked Gobber. The two-limbed man instantly turned him upside down and began to tickle him. “I am sorry, son. I was so stupid to imagine anything could be better than spending time with my son and his family.” Grinning, Hiccup gestured to the kitchen as he took the bags of extra presents under the tree. Then he took the overnight bags up to Gobber and Stoick’s rooms and by the time he had arrived back at the kitchen, both men had large mugs of ale and were helping with the potatoes and carrots. The kids had joined them and Fink was demonstrating his new ‘Thorstein the Soldier’ while Zephyr was clutching a book and taking pictures of everything. Hiccup was relieved he had fitted the camera with a huge memory card so she could snap away to her heart’s content.

With the new arrivals, the kitchen table wouldn’t be big enough so Hiccup and Stoick went to light the fire in the Dining Room and lay the table while Stoick gave a more detailed account of what had happened with his army buddies. It seemed they had made some comments about Valka and that had been the final straw: Hiccup knew his father always missed his wife terribly at the holidays and once they had laid the table, Hiccup sat his father down in the living room and gave him Astrid’s present to flip through. There were definitely tears in Stoick’s eyes at the images of his dead wife, from their earliest days to the final image of her, surrounded by her family when she had returned home from the hospice. Silently, he snapped the book closed and thumbed the tears from his eyes.

“You hang onto that lass of yours,” he said in a broken voice. “Love like hers and your Mom’s comes once in a lifetime…and despite the pain losing Val caused, I would never have it any other way.” Hiccup hugged him.

“I’m glad you’re here, Dad,” he said quietly. “It wasn’t the same. And with you and Gobber and Snot here, I really have all my family here.”

“Aren’t Asta and Arvid coming?” Stoick asked quietly. Sighing, Hiccup shook his head.

“Apparently the dog is ill and a cousin mysteriously ‘turned up’,” he said shortly. 

“So they didn’t want to come,” the former mayor said quietly. “How is Astrid?”

“Disappointed. Upset. Relieved. Angry. Hurt. But I think, mostly relieved,” Hiccup said thoughtfully. “I know she wanted them here but she knew-as did we all-that Asta would be picky and awkward.”

“The house looks spectacular, son,” Stoick told him. “The tree, the decorations…everything…”

“Please tell Astrid that,” Hiccup begged him. “I think she would really appreciate hearing it from you.” Stoick nodded and levered himself to his feet.

“You know, I’m going to do just that,” he said determinedly. “That lass of yours is a treasure and I’ll make sure she knows it.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Hiccup said and followed him in.

There was lots of preparation to be done and Hiccup and Stoick shared the work, for Hiccup’s mother had been even less gifted than Astrid in the kitchen. Gobber prepared every single pig in blankets and the sausage meat, confidently predicting they would finish off enough for double the number. Snotlout had peeled and par-boiled an insane number of potatoes and was onto parsnips and carrots. Astrid was mixing her Mom’s honey-glaze, the only piece of Christmas cookery she was allowed to do. Hiccup finished the stuffing, made bread sauce and cranberry sauce and basted the turkey, checking the temperature to ensure it was cooking properly.

“Ah-in my day, we never used yer fancy gadgets,” Gobber said knowingly, waving his tankard of mead at the meat thermometer Hiccup was holding.

“No-that’s why the Berk municipal Snoggletog dinner caused mass food poisoning by serving undercooked turkey for three years running until Dad insisted we actually employed some cooks with methods newer than the tenth century,” Hiccup retorted. Gobber chuckled.

“Aye-he’s your son,” he told Stoick. The former mayor tasted the bread sauce.

“And you can taste it,” he hummed. “This sauce is to die for. Or disembowel for.”

“DISEMBOWEL! DISEMBOWEL!” Fink yelled. There was a thud as Astrid’s head hit the table.

“And that’s going to be the word of the holiday-thanks, Stoick,” she groaned.

“You’re welcome, lass,” he grinned, though he looked very slightly apologetic.

“As long as he never learns what it means,” Astrid continued.

“Too late,” Zephyr interjected. Astrid hit her head on the table again.

“I may need to send him out to make a snowman,” she said, shaking her head.

“It’s a full scale blizzard out there,” Hiccup reminded her. “He may turn into a popsicle.”

“He moves too fast,” Astrid replied. “Maybe we should move the hall table and break out the roller skates before he gets overexcited…”

There was a hammering on the door.

“If that’s my mother, we’ve had an outbreak of bubonic plague and are all isolating and oozing,” Astrid said firmly.

“What happened to the season of goodwill?” Hiccup asked.

“She started it first!” Astrid commented and grabbed the peeler, marching towards the door, her Rudolf apron flapping as she marched along. Hiccup sighed and went after her, foreseeing a stand-up battle between the two Hofferson woman. Then he paused.

There were a number of people huddled in the porch, lightly dusted with snow and staring at Astrid’s fiercely-held peeler with anxiety. A powerful shape waved.

“Brother! Happy Christmas!” 

“Dagur?” Hiccup stared at the buff shape with the cropped carrot-red hair, the familiar scars on his right cheek, pale green eyes and stubble. Mala, his wife was at his side with her bright green eyes and strawberry blonde page cut. She was elegant and attractive but often a little cool. Two children tried to run past Astrid and she effortlessly grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks and deposited them against the legs of their mother.

“Letty and Theo can stay there, I think,” she said coldly. Ruffnut-tall and lanky with a long face, grey-blue eyes and pale blonde hair in thick braids-grabbed them and offered a bright smile.

“You know…kids…” she offered.

“Yes-but my kids don’t deliberately break your kids’ possessions,” she snarked. Ruff stared at her.

“Harsh, Asti,” Tuffnut put in. The male version of his sister with dreadlocks instead of braids, Tuff was a wild and free spirit with a wicked pranking streak and no filter. The woman turned to him and growled.

“You think?” she snapped. “Why are you here anyway? You all blew us off for your precious chalet that you didn’t bother to tell us about.”

“Funny story that,” Ruff commented. “This blizzard started just as we were making our way over to Caldera Cay. Our plane was grounded, we were stuck at the airport and eventually we were able to finally get back to Berk Town.”

“When we returned home, none of us had any supplies and the shops were closed,” Mala admitted.

“So we thought of you, brother,” Dagur added, his face eager. “We knew our brother would not let us down.”

“Like you let Hiccup down, you mean?” Astrid snapped. There was an awkward pause. “Phones not working? Have all of you lost the power of speech? Or your manners?”

“I am not sure I like your implications…” A deep voice said. A tall buff man with a stern face, short red hair and amber eyes, Throk Stern was humourless and very protective of his wife and family.

“Good!” Astrid snapped. “Because I don’t like your conduct. You accept our invitation for Christmas, then you book to go to Caldera Cay and don’t bother to tell us at all, just expecting Fishlegs to let us know. Which he did. On the 23rd. In the afternoon. So thanks for bothering to exercise the smallest molecule of politeness or manners. You should’ve called yourself-all of you!” Her voice had risen and she was gesturing fiercely with the peeler.

“Can’t we come in-it’s freezing out here…” Tuff whined.

“No!” Astrid snapped. “Well? Anything you want to say? Perhaps an apology. Some grovelling? Excuses? Maybe offer some pathetic reasons why you think we don’t deserve the merest courtesy from people who are supposed to be our friends?” By now, Throk had backed up and was holding Ruff and Tuff in front of him. Dagur was looking pale and Mala was frowning.

“Did Fishlegs not tell you until the 23rd?” she checked. “He knew several weeks before.”

“YOU ALL DID!” Astrid yelled. “And every single one of you should have called the moment you decided to change your plans. And we would have been disappointed but we would have understood and made our plans accordingly. Instead, no one bothered-not a single one of you. Telling us at the last minute when we have bought everything and prepared everything…that’s just rude. And hurtful. You made us feel as if we weren’t even worth the effort of making a phone call.” 

“We delegated to Fish…” Tuff protested.

“YOU ALL SHOULD HAVE CALLED!” Astrid roared and waved the peeler in his face. He threw himself onto the floor.

“Don’t peel me!” he wailed. “I’m too young to be par-boiled!”

“Boy, Mom is really mad,” Fink whispered loudly to Zephyr from behind Hiccup. “How many of them do you think she’ll kill.”

“If it was just her, all of them,” his sister said thoughtfully. “But Dad hasn’t spoken yet.” She folded her arms. “Though I’m with Mom.”

“Me too,” said Fink, mimicking the gesture. “Why am I standing like this?”

“Because Mom always stands like this when she’s pissed,” Zephyr said.

"I HEARD THAT!” Astrid yelled and both kids cringed. “Language!”

“Oh forgive us, furious vengeful Valkyrie!” Tuffnut yelled from the snow. “It is the season of forgiveness…” 

“What?” Astrid’s voice had dropped and grown very cold. Letty and Theo-both lanky and blond with amber eyes like their father-crouched down and slapped their hands over Tuff’s mouth.

“Shut _up_ , Uncle Tuff!” Theo hissed. “You’ll get us totally kicked out.”

“It’s the season to be jolly…or maybe the season of goodwill,” Astrid snapped. “Not the season of forgiveness. At all.” She cast around and found a beautifully carved duck figure, wearing wellington boots and a woolly hat. Angrily, she brandished it in their faces.

“Put the duck down…please,” Dagur said, the certainty in his voice growing brittle as he looked at the motionless shape of Hiccup. “Brother? Anything you want to add. Please?”

“It is the season of goodwill…but we have not shown any,” Mala said slowly, her cut glass accent toneless.Her daughter Dagny, her big green eyes peeking out from under the fur-lined hood of her anorak, pressed back against her legs. “And I know that in your place, I would be equally angry, Astrid. We have treated you with disrespect and callous disregard for your feelings. You have been generous and good friends for many years and the one time we were offered your hospitality, we turned it down most rudely. I did not know when I booked the chalet that Dagur had accepted your invitation. He assured me that he would communicate with you. I am sorry it did not happen.” Her clear gaze slid over the others. “What other couples do is their own decision. But for my part, I am aware what our appearance here looks like-and we have no right to expect anything.”

“No, you don’t,” Hiccup said quietly, walking to finally stand by Astrid and close his hand around hers, wrestling the duck to the floor. He quickly kicked it away. “And it is likely that our friendships may be somewhat bruised by this episode. But I am Berkian and we do not turn away travellers into the cold-no matter how selfishly and callously they have behaved.” He paused to let the stinging rebuke sink in and then he raised a hand sharply. “But there are rules. Your kids stay out of my kids’ rooms. You all pitch in. I notice you didn’t bother to pick up the presents for the kids on your way here but we have gifts for your children and they can open them after lunch. You will be asked to help with the meal and I don’t want to hear a word about the sleeping arrangements. Understood?”

There were nods around and Letty gave a thumb’s up.

“Uncle Tuff understands,” she said. Hiccup stared bruisingly into Dagur’s face.

“And maybe stop calling me brother until you earn the right,” he commented quietly. The buff man sagged.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, b…” he said, just catching himself. “I understand. And I think we need a long talk…and I have some New Year’s resolutions to make.” Hiccup nodded and pulled Astrid back.

“And no one annoy Astrid. At all…” Hiccup added. “Otherwise I will not be responsible for your deaths.”

“That seems fair,” Throk commented and ushered his family in.

“Dad!” Hiccup called, turning his head to see Stoick standing in the kitchen door. Somehow, he had found Astrid’s Chinese-style cleaver and was weighing it in his hand in a very menacing manner. “Can you keep this lot under control. Especially both sets of twins. And keep Letty and Theo away from my kids until I’m there to supervise.”

“It will be my pleasure, son,” the former Mayor said. Hiccup grabbed Ruff’s shoulder.

“Where are Fish and Heather?” he asked pointedly.

“In the car,” she said, shrugging off her winter coat. “They wouldn’t come in-said they didn’t deserve it. They’re waiting until we come in-in case you turned us away-and then they said they’d go home.” Hiccup glanced over to Stoick, grabbed the keys and then took Astrid’s hand. 

“We’ll be back in a few minutes,” he called and pulled her out into the snow. They pulled the front door closed and then scampered through the snowdrifts to the SUV parked closest to the entrance of the drive. They stared at the couple sitting up front and then scrambled into the back, brushing the snow off their hair. Fishlegs turned the heater up.

“It’s pretty cold outside,” Astrid commented, then sat back and waited for their friends to speak. There was a long, awkward silence until finally, they cracked.

“I am so, so sorry,” Fishlegs said in a tearful voice. “I asked them not to come but in the end, they don’t listen. Or think. We would have called but the reception is horrible, though we did try. Can’t speak for any of the others…”

“It just got harder and harder to say anything as time went by,” Heather said, her voice unhappy. She was a slender woman with bright green eyes and raven hair, her narrow face determined rather than beautiful. “And I know I should have said something but I didn’t want to upset you…”

“It upset me more that you didn’t feel able to be honest with me,” Astrid said softly. “Heather, we’ve trusted each other with everything important in our lives from elementary school. For you to do this when you know how much I was stressed about this Christmas was…” She shook her head. “It was like being betrayed.” Heather sniffed and wiped her cheeks with her hands.

“You stood by me when I had those miscarriages and when they said I would never have a child,” she whispered. “I am so sorry…” Astrid stuck her hand through the gap between the seats and Heather grasped it tightly.

“You’re still my sister, Heather,” she said heavily. “And we’re going to need to have a longer talk…but if you think I’m having Ruff and Tuff and Dagur and their kids in the house without you, you’re insane!”

“I would never have turned you away…after I’d let Astrid chew the others a new one,” Hiccup commented. “And to be honest, the fact you weren’t there offering lame excuses was what persuaded me to let them in. I could see you in the car-I just asked Ruff to check why you were there. You would have gone because you were too embarrassed to impose on us when you had let us down.”

“I hated telling you,” Fishlegs whimpered. “You’re my absolute best friend…tied with Heather, of course…and we’ve been together for everything. And I suddenly feared that I had thrown it all away for being so stupid and cowardly. That would have been the worst thing that could have happened to us…” Hiccup sighed.

“Fish-your godchildren miss you and want to see you,” Hiccup said tiredly. “I want to sit down and chat to you once everything is done. And I know who is doing the washing up now.” They all looked towards the house…then burst out laughing.

“Ruff and Tuff? Dagur?” Heather asked incredulously.

“I have Snotlout on peeling duties,” Astrid explained. “He’s rather good at it. And Gobber makes a mean brandy sauce. The turkey is huge and we have enough potatoes. We just need a a few more veg and we’ll be laughing.”

“Dad and Astrid can make sure the dining room is ready for ten extra people just turning up with no notice,” Hiccup said sarcastically. “And the sleeping arrangements will be interesting…I have something special in mind for the Twins, Throk, Letty and Theo…”

“Should we worry?” Fishlegs asked, half-turning to look at his friends.

“Only if you aren’t planning on going into the house right now…because it’s freezing in here!” Astrid told him. 

“Right,” said Fishlegs and they opened the doors. The four ran for the house, though Fishlegs grabbed their overnight bags on the way. They arrived in a deserted hall, though there was a lot of noise in the kitchen. Hiccup firmly closed the door and then locked it.

“By the way, the kids say thanks for their presents,” he said and turned into a huge hug from Fishlegs.

“I’m so sorry,” the husky man said, almost squashing Hiccup. Waving a hand feebly, Hiccup glanced over desperately at his wife.

“Air…” he gasped. Heather swatted the husky man on the back of his head and he released Hiccup with a nervous giggle. Heather and Astrid were embracing as well and chatting at top speed, heading into the kitchen to take charge but Fishlegs hung his coat up, took his boots off and then paused.

“Are we good?” he asked timidly as Hiccup grabbed one of their overnight bags. He headed up the stairs and then paused.

“Getting there,” he admitted. “Of course, there are going to be moments and we do need a longer talk, you muttonhead. I mean, even Snotlout told us the moment he was given another offer and his apology when he arrived was so much better.” Fishlegs followed him up to the spare room that Hiccup and Astrid had renovated with them in mind. There was a window with a view over the garden and the woods, built in cupboards in the odd shapes under the eaves and a very cosy double bed with a traditional white-painted iron frame. Fishlegs gave a little squeak and placed their bags on the green and pink counterpane. 

“We don’t deserve it,” he murmured as Hiccup rooted in a cupboard and fished out two thick fluffy blankets before he put them on the bed.

“I’m sorry,” he said to Fishlegs’s surprise. “Everyone was to blame and they left you to do all the dirty work-which wasn’t fair. And Astrid may have yelled that at them pretty loudly. You and Heather have always been there for us as well-you remember when Fink fell off the garage and broke his arm? We were in complete bits but you drove us to the hospital while Heather looked after Zeph and baked a pie for when we got back. Fink was fine but you two were…awesome. I forgot all of that when I was upset.”

“But we were so mean and cowardly,” Fishlegs protested. “What was I thinking-December 23rd? That’s a completely asshole move that even Snotlout wouldn’t do! We should have done better…”

“You're right-even Snotlout did better,” Hiccup told him, though there was a slight smile lifting his lips. “But you kind of redeemed yourself because you were sorry and you didn't come in. You didn’t expect that I would just invite you to stay after the way you all abandoned us…even though you know me well. I wouldn’t turn you all away into the snow…though I wasn’t going to tell the others that.” He gave a wry smile then gestured to the room. “What do you think?”

“It’s amazing,” the husky man said, eyes sliding over the pale cream walls, warm rugs on the floor and cosy cushions on the bed. The little nightstand against the far wall by the little cast iron fireplace with the gleaming mirror reflected the two men.

“We think of this as Fish and Heather’s room,” Hiccup told him honestly. “We’ve been waiting for you to stay to take ownership…ooof!” He groaned his Fishlegs hugged him again.

“You’re the best friend ever,” he said as Hiccup floundered for air. Then he released the auburn-haired man. 

“Now, let’s go downstairs and help stop my wife murdering our friends,” Hiccup said.

  
  



	3. Be Careful What You Wish For

**THREE: Be Careful What You Wish For**

  
  


In fact, when Hiccup and Fishlegs arrived downstairs, Stoick and Gobber were keeping everyone in line. Dagur and Mala were overseeing the vegetables, Snotlout had finished peeling and was stirring the gravy while chatting to Tuffnut about his girlfriend. Throk and Ruffnut were running around after their children, who were very bored and restless. Astrid and Heather were peeling hardboiled eggs and whisking up the mayonnaise for egg mayonnaise while plates of smoked salmon decorated with dill were being pulled from the fridge. Zephyr and Fink were buttering brown bread very enthusiastically and little Dagny was helping as well. Eventually Hiccup gently thanked them and got them to help him carry the starters to the Dining Room, which was now warm and light. The eggs mayonnaise and salmon were placed in the middle, along with the bread, butter, cranberry sauce, condiments and jugs of water. Hiccup checked the turkey and smiled as he brought it out of the oven then wrapped it in aluminium foil to rest. The rest of the vegetables were checked and the roast potatoes, parsnips, sausage meat and pigs in blankets were stored in the warming oven. Then Hiccup stood by Astrid at the door and smiled.

“Christmas lunch is ready,” they announced.

The meal was wonderful, with everyone enjoying the starters and especially the magnificent turkey feast. Hiccup sat at one end of the table and Stoick the other. The others were ranged between them, though Hiccup carefully sat Snotlout between his father and Gobber, knowing they would take care of the injured man. The children were seated between the adults, chattering and joking. The crackers were pulled and everyone was wearing a paper hat. Silly jokes were exchanged and the selection of little gifts were passed around, inevitably all ending up with the kids. Everyone ate and drank until they couldn’t manage any more. 

After Astrid, Heather, Tuffnut and Mala had cleared the table, Stoick broke out a bottle of aged vintage mead and small glasses were handed round. The former mayor rose to his feet as everyone sat back, allowing their meals to settle before the pudding.

“Friends!” he announced. “Son, Astrid, Zephyr, Nuffink, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Heather, Dagur and Mala, little Dagny, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Throk, Letty and Theo- _ put that knife down NOW! _ -and my dearest and oldest friend, Gobber…” He cleared his throat. “I am usurping my son because this is the first Family Christmas that he has hosted and by rights, he should be the one to make the speech. But I hope he forgives me because someone needs to thank him for all his efforts in hosting this event with his wonderful family.” He gestured. “As you can see, they have gone to every effort to make us feel welcome…even though, perhaps, none of us really deserve it.”

There was silence.

“We were all invited and I know that Hiccup and Astrid really wanted to host a large family Christmas-but we all let them down. Some of us more badly than others…but as Christmas Day dawned, not a single person who had been invited for Christmas was here. But the little family spent the time with those they loved and who did not let them down. Yet as the morning went on, people began to arrive, each with their own tale of woe-plans gone awry, hopes shattered, disappointment most keenly felt. And every time, Hiccup and Astrid took them in-though some of us were better at humility and apologies than others. In fact, some of you have yet to apologise!” His eyes swept over the twins and Throk and the stern man winced. “But despite everything, I can honestly say that here, with my family, I have had the best Christmas since I lost my Val.” He raised his glass. “To Hiccup and Astrid-the best and most generous hosts in all Berk!”

“To Hiccup and Astrid!” Everyone raised their glasses. Fink solemnly raised his glass of water and grinned. 

“To pudding,” he added.

Once the two magnificent flaming Christmas puddings had been brought in, eaten with brandy butter and brandy cream and not a scrap of food was left, everyone broke out and applauded Hiccup and Astrid, who determinedly applauded their guests in return. Zephyr shoved Letty over and handed Dagny’s doll back to her, daring the other girl to make something of it. Fink tripped up Theo when he went to pull his sister’s braid and the older boy found himself on the floor with the blond Haddock boy running off, laughing. The parents all ranged themselves by the fire in the living room, admiring the tree and handing out the presents that Hiccup and Astrid had thought they wouldn’t get to deliver. Every gift was thoughtful and gratefully received and everyone relaxed with mulled wine, tea and hot chocolate. 

Dozing slightly against Astrid’s legs as she sat in an armchair, Hiccup frowned and lifted his head.

“It’s very quiet,” he murmured. “Where are the kids?”

There was a pause and Hiccup rolled his eyes-before he rose and headed up the stairs. He could hear childish voices and the tone suggested arguments. So he paused and then sneaked up to the door of his son’s room.

“Get off!”

“Why? Only babies play with dolls…”

“You say that to my sister. She’s twice as smart as you two put together!”

“But not as strong…and she wasn’t able to stop us either…”

“Give that back!”

“No!”

“Soldiers should be ready to lay down their lives for their commanders…”

Hiccup walked straight in, his eyes flashing with anger at the words and seeing-as expected-Letty and Theo holding his son helpless while his beloved ‘Thorstein the Soldier’ burnt in the otherwise empty little cast iron fireplace. The older twins were laughing and taunting Hiccup’s son as he struggled.

“Let him go-NOW!” Hiccup demanded through gritted teeth and the twins looked up-and then darted back from the younger boy. Looking around, he saw the usual flask of water on his chest of drawers and poured it over the burning toy-but there was no saving the ‘Thorstein’. “Now what’s the explanation for this?”

Letty and Theo shared a look.

“We were bored and you made us wait for our presents,” Theo said without any contrition.

“So you think it’s acceptable to destroy someone else’s present?” Hiccup said in a low, angry voice. They shrugged.

“It’s only a toy,” Letty said.

“So why were you so upset about waiting for your presents? They’re only toys,” Hiccup snapped. They stiffened. “And what did you mean about Zephyr?”

There was a pause. So Hiccup pointed to the door.

“Zephyr’s room. Now!” he snarled.

“Don’t want to,” Theo said sulkily. 

“Right,” Hiccup said shortly. “You come with me and Fink and we uncover what you did to my daughter or you and your parents and your uncle are out in the snow in five minutes time-and I truly do not care if you freeze or starve or get lost in the blizzard. Understand?”

They stared at him, eyes round in shock. No one ever spoke to them like this: their father deferred to their mother and Ruffnut tended to laugh at their pranks and tell them not to be so stupid as to get caught. In fact, she and her twin brother acted much more like friends and enablers than responsible adults around the younger twins. Heads down, they walked through to Zephyr’s room, where Hiccup knocked and only entered when he heard the low voice of his daughter invite them in.

Zephyr was sitting on the rug by her bed, staring at a book without reading, her eyes red-rimmed and her face blotchy with unhappiness. Immediately, her father went to crouch by her and wrapped her in a hug-rapidly joined by her brother.

“What happened, Princess?” Hiccup murmured. Zephyr sniffed and gave an audible swallow.

“They threw my camera out of the window,” she said. “When I wouldn’t give it to them-because they mess up or break everything that they’ve ever touched of ours.”

“Sneak!” Letty hissed.

“Liar!” Theo added but they stilled as Hiccup glared at them.

“This window?” he checked.

“The one in the bathroom,” Zephyr said thickly. Hiccup rose, holding her hand and they walked along to the bathroom, then he peered through the window. He could see the point where the camera had landed in the snow-but the blizzard had meant the camera had a soft landing.

“It’s water resistant and I think I can rescue it,” he said. “But I think we may need to recruit a new Thorstein, Fink.” Zeph looked up and grasped her brother’s hand. 

“Sorry,” she whispered. Fink shrugged. Then Hiccup gestured and the four children followed him downstairs. He marched them into the living room and waited until everyone was looking.

“We didn’t do anything!” Theo said hastily.

“Except made Loki proud,” Letty added.

“No,” Hiccup said grimly. “The moment the shops open, you are buying a ‘Thorstein the Soldier’-I will give you the specifications. And the reason is that your cruel and bullying children grabbed Fink’s and burnt it.” Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on-it’s just some high spirits…” she began.

“It’s bullying and wanton destruction,” Hiccup interrupted shortly. “They also grabbed Zeph’s camera and threw it out of the window. In the bathroom. So they had to steal it, go to another room, wrestle open the window and throw it out. That’s premeditated.” Throk frowned and looked at his children.

“I am disappointed,” he said.

“You gotta chill,” Tuff put in lazily. “They’re creative and need to be allowed to express their uniqueness…”

“Then they can do that at your house and break your things,” Hiccup snapped. “The rest of the time, they are to remain at your side.” Then he marched out before returning to the door. “Any more of this and you are all going to have to leave. I’m not having my kids bullied and their possessions destroyed because your children are nasty badly-behaved brats.”

He was shaking with anger as he pulled his boots, mittens and coat on and let himself out of the back door. The blizzard was still swirling and he pulled the hood up, sticking to the side of the house for shelter as he reached the snowdrift and the dent left by the impact of the camera. Fortunately, it seemed to be intact as he struggled his way back to the back door, realising he was getting very cold and it had been a really stupid thing to do. But when he reached the door, it was bolted. 

For a second, he rested his head against the door in exhaustion, before he hammered on it with his fists. But there was no sign anyone had heard because he knew everyone would be in the living room. So he inched along the wall of the house until he reached the living room windows and began to hammer on them. There was a pause and then the curtain was pulled back-to see Astrid frowning at him. He gestured to the door and scowled before he turned back. When he finally reached the kitchen, the door was open and Astrid hauled him in, before slamming the door closed.

“What happened?” she asked, Hiccup stared at her, shuffling to the range and resting his hands on the warm metal.

“Some joker bolted the door,” he managed through chattering teeth. She stared.

“WHAT?”

“The door was bolted,” he said slowly. “And I couldn’t have done it.” She frowned and then glanced back at the kitchen door.

“Tuff came out to get a drink of water,” she said. “No one else left the living room.” She rolled her eyes. “He wouldn’t…” Then she growled. “You could have frozen!” He nodded and then fumbled in his pocket.

“Got the camera, though,” he managed as she took it and carefully dried it using a tea towel. Luckily it switched on, though the lens was fogged up.

“It just needs to dry off and warm up,” she said with a sigh. “Why, Hiccup? Why do they do it?” He hung his parka on the back of a chair and slumped down as she put the kettle on.

“I don’t know-but both the kids are upset,” he revealed. Astrid sighed.

“They headed back upstairs with Dagny,” she revealed. “Letty and Theo are sitting with the Thorstons and whining.” She poured him an instant chocolate. “Not a patch on yours, Babe. But what can we do with them?”

“Send them home if they upset our kids any more,” Hiccup sighed and then sipped the scalding drink. “Am I a tyrant, Astrid? Because I felt like one when I was telling those kids off for destroying our kids’ favourite Christmas presents.”

“Babe-you were kinder than I would have been,” she said, sliding down to sit opposite him. “I would have thrown them and their wretched parents out of the door already.” He gave a small huff, his hands tingling as the feeling returned.

“There’s the Valkyrie I married,” he smiled. “It’s still snowing. We could end up cut off.”

“And stuck with them? Not even Loki would be so cruel as to do that to us,” Astrid commented.

“I wouldn’t tempt fate,” he told her.

They returned to the living room where everyone was dozing or reading. Exhausted by the cold, Hiccup snuggled up against Astrid, the muted sounds of carols coming from the radio. And after his busy day, his eyes closed and he dropped asleep.

With a snap, the power went out. It had long gotten dark and the snow was still whirling around as everyone looked up, shaking awake those who were dozing. Hiccup looked up, blinking owlishly.

“Oops?” Dagur suggested. Hiccup sighed.

“I hate being right,” he commented. “Astrid-would you mind getting some candles so we can see where we’re going? I’ll go start the generator.” Everyone started at him. “Yes-I am prepared for most things,” he said, fishing the flashlight out from its position behind the log basket. “Be back in a few minutes.” Astrid and Heather shared a look and got up, heading for the cupboard-and then staring in shock at the empty shelves. Astrid looked fit to kill.

“Where are all my candles?” she snapped. Heather frowned.

“All?”

“We had hundreds,” she explained through gritted teeth. “Though my brilliant husband…” She paused and opened the box marked ‘carpet cleaner’-to find ten candles rammed in carefully. She fished a couple out, lit them and headed upstairs, her eyes flashing with anger. She arrived on the landing…and almost tripped over fragments of white wax. Suspicious, she lifted the candle-to see the shattered remains of countless candles stamped into the upstairs landing carpet. Furious, she stormed along the hall to find Letty and Theo throwing candles at one another in the gloom by the light of the little oil lantern that Astrid had lit at dusk in the window at the end. Swooping forward, she grabbed Theo by the ear and hissed in his ear:

“What the Helheim do you think you’re doing?”

He writhed.

“We were bored,” he moaned. Heather grabbed Letty’s braid and held her close, making her drop the candle she was about to lob.

“So that gives you the right to steal and destroy other people’s property?” she snarled. 

“They’re only candles!” Letty protested.

“Which we need because there’s a power cut,” Heather sneered. “Except you’ve destroyed most of them. And why did you stamp them into the carpet?”

“We were bored,” Letty pouted.

“If you’re bored, you go and speak to your parents,” Astrid snapped.

“They told us to amuse ourselves,” Theo sulked. “Everyone else was asleep so they thought no one would mind.”

“You are already supposed to be with your parents and other adults at all times,” she hissed. “Because you’ve already behaved badly and bullied our kids. And even if we wanted to, now we don’t have enough candles to let you go anywhere else.” She looked up. “Zeph? Fink? Dagny? Are you okay?” There was a pause as the three poked their heads round the door to Fink’s room.

“Fink built us a castle for Dagny’s doll,” Zephyr said reassuringly.

“You okay in the dark?” Heather asked them. Zephyr laughed.

“We have battery-operated fairy lights in our rooms,” she admitted. “Can we finish the castle and then we’ll come down, Mom?”

“Dagny, honey-are you okay?” Heather checked, not releasing Letty.

“Zeph is looking after me,” the little girl reassured her. “She’s real nice, Auntie Heather. I wish she could be my sister.” Zephyr blushed as Fink chuckled.

“You can have her,” he said. 

“Oy!” his sister protested.

“You buried me!”

“I told Mom where to find you,” Zephyr protested as the adults grabbed a handful of intact candles and hauled the twins downstairs. They met Hiccup returning from the garage.

“Generator’s working perfectly, so the fridge and freezer will be okay,” he reported. “What’s wrong?”

“These two hooligans destroyed most of our candles because they were bored,” Astrid snarled.

“THROK! RUFFNUT!” Hiccup yelled furiously.

“The upstairs carpet has wax ground into it and there’s pieces all the way along. They’ll get trodden into everything,” Astrid complained.

“And no vacuum to get them up,” Hiccup said as the twins’ parents arrived. Throk folded his arms.

“What have you done now?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Theo lied.

“Destroyed most of our candles because they’re bored,” Astrid told him sharply. “Smashed them, ground them into the carpets, spread bits everywhere…”

“When they were supposed to be staying with you anyway,” Hiccup snarked.

“Look-it’s Christmas,” Ruffnut said with a roll of the eyes. “Can’t you cut them some slack?”

“I’ll cut them some slack when I’m watching them destroy your possessions and vandalise your house,” Astrid told her furiously. “But as we’ve got a power outage-probably because the snow has brought down the lines-we need those candles.”

“You’ve got a generator!” Ruffnut protested.

“Which will power the fridge, freezer and central heating,” Hiccup corrected her shortly. “However, your children and you will be using good old fashioned electricity-free dustpans and brushes to get up every scrap of wax from the carpets.”

“WHAT?” Ruffnut screeched.

“Yup-your kids cause chaos, you don’t bother to supervise them or teach them any manners or proper behaviour and you do not do what I just asked you to in directly supervising them at all times so you can help them clean up the mess,” Hiccup said sternly.

“No-it’s Christmas Day! You can’t…” Ruffnut protested but Throk rested a hand on her shoulder.

“There is uncomfortable truth and justice in his words,” he said sternly. “I have been weak because I supported you in indulging the twins. You wanted to give them the freedom you wished that you and your brother had as children, with no restrictions. But our indulgence has created two children who are badly behaved and disliked by little Dagny and by Zephyr and Nuffink. I have heard them both described by all three others as bullies and mean, which is a sad indictment of their characters and of our skills as parents.”

Ruffnut stared at him and then she sighed.

“Right, you two monsters-up we go. We have work to do,’ she announced.

“You can’t make us do it!” Letty protested. “We’ll…” But she got no further as her father hoisted her up in the air under one arm and grabbed her brother with the other.

“You were saying?” Ruffnut asked her smugly. “This is never happening again because I hate cleaning up and now that your Dad is on the job, he’ll make us carry on until every speck of wax is gone. This is going to take ages.”

“But it’s boring,” Theo protested. 

“Sorry, sport-life is full of boring stuff-and if you don’t do so many muttonheaded things, you would’ve more time to do fun stuff,” Ruff grumbled. “Took Tuff and me until we were twenty to work that out. You are going to learn that earlier. But you have one other thing to say to Hiccup and Astrid first.” The younger twins looked outraged.

“No way!” Theo protested. “She pulled my ear!”

“And Heather pulled my braid!” Letty added.

“Astrid could have cut your ear off and if you two little numbskulls don’t apologise, we’ll probably get sent home in this blizzard,” Ruff told them shortly. “And we have no generator, no food and no heat. Hiccup and Astrid’s house is cosy with loads of food and a few candles.”

“Especially if you want a freesia and lilac 100 hour scented candle,” Astrid muttered. “Thanks Mom.” Throk looked up.

“I am sorry,’ he said in his deep voice. “Your hospitality has been extraordinary and our children-and we-have behaved dishonourably. We will endeavour to do better.”

“Hmm,” Hiccup said, eyeing him thoughtfully. “Just make sure your kids don’t destroy anything else please. Now can I check-for sleeping arrangements. Do you want the attic or the Cheese room?”

“The what?” Ruff asked. 

“The Cheeseroom. As in cheese,” Hiccup repeated.

“We’ll take the attic,” Ruff said urgently. “And the kids?”

“Oh, you’re all sharing,” Hiccup said with a smile. “You two, Tuff and the kids. I’m sure you can manage to put up the camp beds by candlelight…well, the light of one candle, since we’re suddenly very short of them…” 

“Point taken,” Ruff conceded. “Okay, you monsters-cleaning time…”

As the quartet set off upstairs, Hiccup walked to find Dagur and Mala. Seated by the fire in the living room, they were warm and relaxed but both looked up as he entered.

“We heard,” Dagur sighed. “We’re in the cheesy room, aren’t we?” Astrid looked over at Heather and sniggered.

“It may not be quite as bad as I made it sound,” Hiccup confessed with a smile as the couple rose and followed him through the kitchen and along the door that led to the renovated outhouses. Hiccup had integrated them into the farmhouse and repurposed rooms which in a working farm would have been for making cheese and storing produce. The passage was cool but not cold as they passed a small door. “The shower room and toilet,” Hiccup explained and they walked to another farmhouse door. “And here is the room…”

He opened the door to show a room with a double bed laden with blankets, a small single tucked against the wall which included the door….and the little fireplace already contained a dancing fire. The small window was already covered by warm, thick curtains and thick rugs covered the wooden floor. The room was cosy and not at all cold. Dagur stared.

“This is perfect,” he murmured.

“Not cheesy at all,” Hiccup explained. “Contrary to popular belief, I don’t have a dozen bedrooms though I have maximised space and there are six bedrooms on the first floor. Snotlout is sleeping round the corner in the den so he will share the toilet-he needs to be on the ground floor with his leg. And the two sets of twins and Throk are safely in the attic.” Mala smiled, then walked forward and kissed Hiccup on the cheek.

“Thank you,” she said. “We will be far warmer and happier here than at home. I know Dagny loves being here with Zephyr and Fink-they seem very adept at stopping Letty and Theo picking on her.” Hiccup smiled.

“I have an idea that may make them think pranks are not so much fun,” he suggested with a smirk. Dagur grinned.

“Should I ask?” he said but Hiccup winked.

“You’ll see in the morning,” he admitted.

The evening wore on pleasantly. The older folk dozed, Heather and Astrid sat in the kitchen and had a long and frank talk and the others eventually rejoined everyone after completing their cleaning duties for a fierce game of scrabble and equally ferocious Cluedo tournament. The Thorston twins and Dagur played Twister and Hiccup hosted the Christmas Quiz, which Fishlegs won, with Gobber surprisingly in a close second. Also surprisingly, Zephyr came third and both Hiccup and Astrid were incredibly proud of their daughter. A traditional supper of turkey sandwiches, pork pie, salad, coleslaw, leftover salmon and cheese was served in the Living room by firelight and candlelight with mince pies for afters and everyone had as much (or as little) as they felt they wanted. And finally, after an eventful Christmas Day, everyone retired to bed. Hiccup checked Snotlout was okay and didn’t need any help and his cousin was honestly grateful for the attention. Snotlout had been quiet at times, clearly thinking and Hiccup had respected his privacy, but as he turned to the door to allow his cousin some rest, Snotlout had stopped him.

“I really am sorry, Hicc,” he said quietly. “You know my own father didn’t even bother to ask me about the injury-and never said anything to Fartlout about it. He always said I was his firstborn, that he was proud of me and he would do anything for me…but he doesn’t say any of that any more. I hear him saying that to Fartlout, though.” He sighed. “I guess sometimes, it takes something drastic to see what is important. And I can see I no longer seem to be important to Dad.”

Hiccup felt his heart lurch and he sighed.

“I am sorry, Snot,” he murmured. “I am always here for you-even if you are an ass sometimes.” Snotlout gave a tentative grin.

“That’s true,” he admitted. “But I am trying.” Hiccup took a deep breath.

“Maybe in the New Year, you could see if Mindy wants to come up here with you for Dinner?” he suggested. “I know Astrid would love to meet her-I mean, your newfound peeling skills are awesome-and I’m sure she'd be interested to meet the scrawny cousin who you were going to spend Christmas with…”

“Thanks,” Snotlout said, the gratitude in his voice genuine. “That means a lot to me.”

Hiccup walked the house carefully, checking everything was in place. He peered into every room to check that all candles were extinguished and any that were left burning-and they had a couple-were safety enclosed in lamps. The fires were banked and should last to the morning and the radiators were putting out heat. Finally satisfied, he headed upstairs, smiling at the thunderous snoring emanating from his father’s room. In between the loud sawing sound came the equally loud snuffling sounds from Gobber’s room. With those two staying, it was never going to be a silent night.

Finally, he slid into bed beside Astrid. Curled up under a pile of blankets, her arm automatically found him and pulled him close as he snuggled into the warmth.

“I missed you,” she murmured. He nuzzled her neck.

“Just checking,” he admitted. Her lips stretched into a smile.

“Rest,” she murmured. “My personal hot water bottle.” He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

“My fidgety Valkyrie,” he slurred, sleep taking him.

oOo

His eyes snapped open and he saw blue-white light seeping into the room under the curtain. The room was cool but not unpleasantly so and for a moment, he allowed himself to relax. Then, slowly, he began to untangle himself from Astrid, who was wrapped around him like an octopus. As he moved, she tightened her grip.

“No,” she whined. “Wanna stay here…” He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

“And you can, Milady,” he reassured her. “But it’s light so the kids will be awake. And possibly some guests, so I need to make sure everything is still intact…”

“I can’t smell smoke,” Astrid mumbled. “So everything is good.” Hiccup chuckled.

“If that’s the definition of good-the house is not currently a blazing inferno-then I’m worried,” he teased her and slid out of bed. He carefully tucked her in. “Rest, Astrid. I’ll check the rest of them are okay.” So slipping into his slippers and dressing gown, he headed quietly downstairs and towards the kitchen, finding-as expected-his father and Gobber sitting with huge mugs of tea and toast, both reading a hardback book each from the full length bookcases of old Viking lore and legends in the living room. Stoick looked up over his glasses.

“I was hoping you would have a lie in,” he said calmly. “You looked exhausted yesterday.” Hiccup checked the pot and poured himself a mug of only mildly-stewed tea as well. Gobber grinned and put some more toast on.

“You know me,” Hiccup shrugged. “Never very good at relaxing…”

“Aye, well your friends do seem rather stressful…especially the Thorstons,” Gobber noted. “They were shuffling and banging around a lot above mah room in the night. Hiccup cheered up.

“Were they? Oh good,” he said and took a happier sip of his tea. His father looked at him carefully as Gobber placed toast in front of him and saw him spread it with good Berkian honey.

“Son?” Stoick probed. “Was this a plan? Lots of moving parts? Pretty complex?” Hiccup chuckled.

“No-more like knowledge of my family,” Hiccup said as the door flung open and an exhausted-looking Throk walked in, followed by a dishevelled Ruffnut, a mildly disorientated Tuffnut and two grumpy looking children. Tuffnut blinked and advanced rapidly on Hiccup.

“You!” he said irritably. “You-you tricked us and made us want the awesome attic.”

“And was it awesome?” Hiccup asked. Tuff glared.

“Actually it was totally awesome with the nooks and crannies and lovely views and even its own bathroom,” he conceded. “But it’s haunted!” Ruff nodded and the children both added their complaints. 

“Weird noises.”

“Scratching.”

“Hissing.”

“Bumping.”

“Noises from the depths of Helheim…”

“And we couldn’t even switch the light on to check!”

Stoick shared a look with his son while Gobber started laughing.

“What?” Throk asked, his deep voice stern. 

“Or possibly one small cat looking for mice and a nice warm place to snooze,” Hiccup suggested as Toothless strolled into the kitchen, gave a leisurely stretch and then yawned. Throk stared at the small cat as he sat down and began to carefully clean a paw.

“That cat?” he asked. Hiccup nodded. “That  _ very small _ , very fluffy cat?”

“Yup.” Hiccup confirmed as Toothless turned his baleful green glare on the man. Then he opened his mouth and gave the exact same yowling cry that had terrified the family half the night. “I don’t think he likes you.” Ruff shared a look with Tuff-and then burst out laughing.

“Well, that showed us,” the female twin admitted. “Terrorised by a tiny fluffy cat.”

“I fear it is all we deserved,” Throk noted. “We have behaved with disrespect. Our children have caused chaos. The Norns found a way to repay our transgressions…” Hiccup was desperately trying not to laugh.

“We can never tell anyone,” Tuff groaned. “We’ve always picked up on people’s mistakes so if we finally admit to one…we’ll never hear the end of it…”

“Tell anyone what?” Snotlout asked, peering round the corner from the Den.

“Nothing!” Tuffnut said quickly. “Good morning, my man! Can I get you a coffee? Toast? A small three course meal…?” By now, Stoick was laughing as well, a loud booming laugh that had Hiccup grinning and Gobber was looking for the frying pan to start some bacon. The arrival of Zephyr and Fink had people shuffling around to ensure that they as well as the twins, Letty and Theo, Throk and Snotlout could all just about fit around the kitchen table to enjoy bacon and eggs with toast. When the others finally arrived, those who had finished went into the Living Room, where Hiccup had revived the fire to ensure a lovely cosy feel. Finally, when everyone was awake, cleaned up and dressed, Dagur looked over the other guests and grinned.

“I think it’s time for playing in the snow,” he said, checking with Dagny.

“Only if Zephyr and Fink are coming,” she said in a small voice. But Hiccup could see his kids were already in the hall cupboard, pulling their boots and coats on.

“We’re coming!” Fink called. “Race you!”

“Hats and mittens as well!” Astrid called as Dagny tugged her mother’s sleeve and was helped on with her coat, her face shining with excitement. Letty and Theo were first out, though Throk had to call them back to put their hats and scarves on-Hiccup noted that Ruff and Tuff had also forgotten their own warm clothes when they ran out to start pelting each other with snowballs like six year olds. There was a pause and Hiccup crouched by his daughter, presenting her with her digital camera, now dried out and thawed. Zeph smiled and flung her arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug.

“Thanks, Dad,” she whispered as he hugged her back.

“Anything for my Princess,” he said softly and released her. It took a few more minutes before everyone was wrapped up warm enough for the parents’ satisfaction and they then shepherded their children out into the back garden and decided to start a snowman-building competition. Stoick, Gobber and Snotlout were staying inside, though watching through the Living Room window with meads and ales to keep them warm as Throk and his family immediately started to build a huge creation. Dagur and Mala began helping Dagny and Hiccup and Astrid crouched by their children.

“You want to build a snowman?” Hiccup asked his son. There was a pause and Fink nodded.

“Can I build a snow soldier?” the boy asked thoughtfully. Hiccup nodded.

“Maybe Uncle Fishlegs can help as well?” he suggested. “He’s really awesome in the snow-and Auntie Heather can help Mom help Zeph?” Fink gave a more enthusiastic nod.

“You won’t let Theo near my snowman, will you?” he asked and Hiccup felt his heart crack with sadness that his son-his sassy, brave son-had to ask this about another of their guests who had behaved badly. He shook his head.

“I won’t let him anywhere near,” he said firmly as they chose their spot and began to build. Heather, Astrid and Zephyr managed a fine fat snowman while Dagur and Mala helped Dagny build a four tier snowman. Fishlegs and Hiccup indeed helped Fink create a snow soldier while Letty and Theo made identical square snowmen with fangs and sticks for hair and eyes. Hiccup pointedly built a small snow cat that bore an uncanny resemblance to Toothless, who was curled up in the window, dozing. Eventually, after a sweaty and active hour or so, Snotlout emerged from the house, bundled up, to judge the snowmen. Winking at Fink, the man eyed the snow soldier and nodded.

“A fine figure of a snowman,” he said conspiratorially and winked. “Reminds you of anyone?” Fink grinned. “Well done,” Snotlout added and then moved along to compliment the others on their efforts. And idly tousling his son’s hair, Hiccup was struck by how much his cousin had seemed to have grown up in the last year. The old Snotlout would have boasted that he could do better and would have put down the other efforts in order to make himself feel good: maybe his new girlfriend was a positive influence. Stoick emerged with a plate of freshly baked cookies and the builders eagerly downed them, warm from the oven, as Gobber emerged with a tray of mugs of hot chocolate.

“Not a patch on yours, Dad,” Zephyr said loyally as Hiccup sipped his own treat.

“She’s right,” Astrid added, wearing a small cream moustache. “Yours are so much better.”

“Really?” Heather asked, with an identical moustache. “Better than this? Wow! I need to try a Hiccup hot chocolate!” Blushing, he dipped his head.

“My Dad is far better,” he said modestly.

“Actually son-no I’m not,” Stoick announced, coming to break the last cookie in half and hand it to the children. “Those are my chocolates that your family are drinking…and it seems that you have surpassed me. As you should.” He grinned. “I’m proud of you, son.”

“SNOWBALL FIGHT!” Tuffnut yelled and pelted them with snow. Before they could respond, a huge snowball struck Astrid, splashing her chocolate all over her and smacking her full in the face. 

There was silence as Astrid carefully handed her mug to her husband.

“TUFFNUT LAVERNE THORSTON! That was a dangerous thing to do!” she yelled. “I got splashed in the face with hot liquid-and you could have harmed my children. You are DEAD!” And then she charged the male twin. Shocked, Tuff hesitated for a second before running-but Astrid was quick and she launched herself, tackling Tuff to the snow and demolishing Theo’s snowman. Unable to get free, Tuff struggled as Astrid rammed icy snow down his neck.

“Get off my brother!” Ruff shouted and threw herself at them-but Astrid threw herself back at the last moment and watched Ruff crash into her brother, burying them both in the snow. Then she proceeded to ram icy cold snow down both their necks, pinning them ably until they whined for mercy. By now, everyone else was helpless with laughter and Zeph and Fink were cheering their Mom on. Letty and Theo looked furious but couldn’t do anything with all the adults there.Zephyr, who had been taking pictures of all the snowmen and the teams, was snapping away with a huge grin on her face. 

“Enough!” Hiccup announced, seeing Astrid readying another handful of snow to ram onto Tuff’s face.

“Aww Babe-I was just getting into my stride…” Astrid protested, pushing the snow into Tuff’s face. The male twin whined.

“Help,” he whimpered.

“We have to be better than this-and set an example,” Hiccup pointed out.

“I am setting an example,” Astrid told him firmly. “Tuffnut spilled hot chocolate on me-scalding me, risking my children and depriving me of hot chocolate!-and let’s not forget he maliciously locked you out last night when you went to get Zeph’s camera. You could have frozen. He’s thoughtless and selfish and rather spiteful and he deserves to learn that bad actions have consequences.” 

“But almost freezing Tuff is perhaps not the answer…” he suggested and offered her his hand. She frowned and then grasped it, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. 

“You’re right,” she said and sighed. “Children-what I did was not right. It is not acceptable to respond to a bad action with another one. If something goes wrong or someone hurts you, call an adult and they will deal with it. And no, Letty and Theo-that’s not ‘sneaking’. Only cowards and bad people think ‘sneaking’ is a bad thing because their wrong actions are being called out. If you do something wrong, you have to be prepared to accept the consequences-and sometimes they are severe. As your Uncle Tuff and Mom just found out. Because annoying me is a very _very_ bad move. And though I shouldn’t have shoved snow down their necks, they would have definitely faced consequences for their actions.”

“Eh…I hate ter interrupt but I got some news,” Gobber said, emerging from the kitchen where he had gone to fetch another chocolate for Astrid and a tea towel to wipe away the spill. “They’re forecasting another storm this afternoon and saying the roads will be blocked-especially this side of town.” The big man rubbed his prognathic chin. “Still, Hiccup and Astrid are generous hosts and they’ve plenty of food. Yeh all have beds and I’m sure you’ll all pitch in chopping more wood and making sure we all remain comfortable…”

There was a pause and then the twins burst into life. Both scrambled up and shook the snow off them as best they could.

“That’s bad news,” Thork commented, looking at his wife. She and her twin were unusually focussed as they glared at him. “I believe it would be advantageous if we took this opportunity to head home before the storm hit. Do not think us ungrateful but sometimes, it is better to be in one’s own environment and I feel we all need a conversation about behaviour in this family.” 

“Ah. You are, of course, welcome to stay,” Hiccup said quietly though he had his fingers crossed behind his back. Ruff looked at him.

“Liar,’ she said without rancour. “I think we need to go home-or your cat will make our lives a misery again! And in the New Year, we can go out and have a chat about all this.” Nodding slowly, Hiccup sighed.

“That would probably be for the best,” he conceded as they all stampeded inside. Dagur fell in step alongside him as the others headed to the door in a more sedate manner.

“We’ll go as well,” the carrot-haired man volunteered.

“You don’t need to,” Hiccup told him honestly. “I think Zeph and Fink like having Dagny here and she seems to like them.” Dagur nodded, slowing down so they fell back behind the others.

“She does,” he conceded. “I am sorry, Hiccup. I really didn’t think-but I can see how much our actions hurt you. It’s easy to take decent, kind, helpful people for granted and concentrate on those who are difficult and require so much more effort to keep under control.”

“Throk’s family,” Hiccup guessed.

“Mala sees him as a sort of brother-they have been close for a long time-but I know she finds the antics of his wife, brother-in-law and children wearisome,” Dagur continued honestly. “I know she has to work much harder to keep them under control and maintain her friendship-and we know we have no such issues with my sister and with you. I should have spoken to you the moment Mala told me.”

“Yes,” Hiccup said wearily. “But you can’t undo that now. We all have regrets and I have known you for a long time. So we’ll move past this-but don’t expect Astrid to be happy with you for the next year or so.” Dagur winced.

“Really?” he checked.

“Yup. No one can hold a grudge like my wife,” Hiccup confirmed. “She hates anyone upsetting me because she knows I tend to put up with things.”

“Story of your childhood, I recall,” Dagur murmured. They were huddled outside the kitchen door, leaning against the wall and shielding from the wind-but it was clear that Dagur wanted to have a private conversation.

“Until my friends started behaving like friends,” Hiccup admitted. “You among them.” Dipping his head, Dagur blushed.

“I had been one of the worst until you helped me-you didn’t need to but you did because you’re a decent person,” he sighed. “And that makes what we did so much worse.” Hiccup reached across and patted his muscular shoulder.

“If I bore grudges, I’d be a sad and bitter man with no friends, family or happiness,” Hiccup said honestly. “My life has had its challenges-as have all of ours. But I have people I love, people I care for and a home, warmth and work. I am grateful and I want to keep our friendship.” Dagur sighed.

“Mala is pregnant,” he revealed in a rush. “That’s why she wanted to go to Caldera Cay. Because for the next few years with a new baby, the trip is too long. And we should have explained. I know she’ll want to talk to Astrid and ask her help and advice because she knows what it’s like to have two.”

“So does Ruff,” Hiccup pointed out. Dagur chuckled.

“Would you ask Ruffnut for any advice about child-rearing?” he asked.

“I think not,” Hiccup conceded with a smile. “How far?”

“Three months,” Dagur said proudly. “All is well so far. Would you let Astrid know? I know Mala has been trying to speak to her but it’s not been that easy with everyone here…” Hiccup grasped his shoulders and looked into the buffer man’s eyes. 

“Stay. Please,” he said quietly. “Dagny would love to. It will give Mala a chance to speak to Astrid-and we can have a longer chat. And things should be quieter with both sets of twins gone.” There was a pause.

“Are you sure?” Dagur murmured. Hiccup opened the door.

“I think Astrid would kill me if I said anything different,” he admitted and walked in. Dagur followed to find Heather and Fishlegs waiting.

“We should go,” the husky man said without preamble. Astrid folded her arms and glared.

“Hiccup-please talk some sense into them!” she demanded. 

“But…” Heather began.

“No,” Hiccup said shortly. “You are very welcome to stay-but I won’t keep anyone against their will. You two are our best friends and I would really value the chance to spend some time with you as adults…and now the children are going, we may have that chance. I just explained that to Dagur when he made the same offer.”

“But Dagny…”

“I was referring to the two sets of twins,” Hiccup said wearily. “Look, guys. I won’t make you stay if you don’t want to-but Gobber was right. We have loads of food, plenty of wood and fuel, warmth, booze and space.” He smiled. “Up to you.” 

Dagur and Fishlegs shared a look and then they nodded.

“We’ll help them dig their car out…and then we can settle down for lunch?” Fishlegs suggested. Hiccup nodded.

“I’ll get the yak roast in and I’ll ask Dad to make his awesome gravy,” he offered.

“And Gobber to make his Bork’s Heritage Punch,” Astrid added, linking her arm with Heather’s. Hiccup groaned.

“So we spend the rest of the day unconscious,” he commented. Astrid winked.

“Only you lightweights,” she challenged him. He grinned.

“Oh, it is on…” he said.

It took almost an hour to dig out Throk’s SUV-Ruff and Tuff were little use and the younger twins had a snowball war during their efforts. In the end, Throk, Fishlegs, Dagur, Hiccup, Astrid and Heather all made sure that the drive was clear enough for the SUV to manoeuvre to the snow-ploughed road and everyone waved them off. And then they went back inside, overwhelmed by a sense of relief.

Almost immediately, the power snapped back on.

“It seems the Gods have smiled on you, son,” Stoick teased his son as they headed for the kitchen. Hiccup nodded. 

“I’ll just switch off the generator and then the roast should be ready,” he said. “I’ll be back in a minute…”

Seated round the warm and beautifully-decorated dining room table, laughing and joking, congratulating Mala and Dagur on their happy news and sharing warmth and friendship, everyone seemed happy. Hiccup sat back, smiling. Pretty much everyone he cared for was here and all the irritations of the last couple of days had faded away. Every face was smiling and the three children were laughing-with no threats of bullying or destruction. Finally, everything was as he had hoped it would be. Finally at peace, he raised his glass to his friends.

“To friendship,” he said. Stoick and Snotlout raised their glasses, shared a look and the younger man conceded to the former Mayor. Stoick gave a big grin.

“To Hiccup, Astrid, Zephyr and Nuffink,” he said. “Happy Holidays to you. And to us all!”

**The End.**

  
  



End file.
